BACK TO YOU
by GrangerWeasley
Summary: Una serie de escenas de la Orden del Fénix de PDV Ron. Estas historias se correlacionan con otro Fic: HERMIONE GRANGER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX, por lo que se recomienda leerlo primero. ¡SALUDOS! TRAD. COMPLETO!
1. Chapter 1

_**ALTO! SI NO ERES DE LOS QUE SIGUEN MI CUENTITA! te recomiendo que antes leas las precuelas de este Fic: **_

_**1. Diferentes perspectivas, **_

_**2. Hermione Granger y la Orden del Fénix, **_

_**Y finalmente regresas aquí. **__**TODOS LOS ANTERIORES FICS SON TRADUCCIONES.**_

_**OK, OK, está bien, aquí toy de nuevo, no me pude resistir en darles un pequeño regalito. Había decidido no traducir este Fic pero me parece injusto dejar a un lado a mi Ron, así que por consejo de una amiguis (LexaLaneLK), les dejo este Fic de 4 capítulos donde Ann nos muestra el PDV de Ron de los eventos más importantes del Fic -Hermione Granger y la Orden del Fénix-**_

_**SI NO LO RECUERDAN LEAN EL **__**CAPÍTULO 11 DE HG Y LODF**__** PARA QUE RELACIONEN ESTE CAP CON LO QUE SUCEDIÓ.**_

**Título:** Back to You

**Autor:** Ann Margaret **Traducción**: Muá (GrangerWeasley)

Escrito entre La Orden de Fénix y el Príncipe Mestizo.

**Género:** Romance, General

**Resumen y Nota de Autor** : Una serie de escenas de la Orden del Fénix de PDV Ron. Estas historias se correlacionan con mi otro Fic: Hermione Granger y la Orden del Fénix, **por lo que es muy recomendable que lea primero** para comprender lo que está pasando, sobre todo porque las escenas estarán fuera de orden. Llamado así por la canción de John Mayer de la que siento que describe lo que Ron siente por Hermione.

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene…..bla, bla, bla, etc, etc.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_14 de abril _

Ron Weasley no entendía a las chicas, lo cual era obvio. Pero realmente no entendía una chica en particular por encima de todas los demás. Y la parte que más le molestaba era que _pensaba_ que la conocía, seguramente quería pensar que la conocía, pero cada vez que pensaba que estaba progresando, ocurría algo que lo obligaba a regresar a su confusión.

Había estado pensando en Hermione Granger más de lo que quería admitir, aún no quería pensar acerca de lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo referente a sus verdaderos sentimientos por la chica. Pero tenía a Hermione en el cerebro más de lo habitual desde su cumpleaños, hace ya un mes. Ella le había dado el mejor regalo: Unos guantes Guardián que habían resultado realmente prácticos y lucían fantásticos en comparación con la vieja y desaliñada ropa de Oliver Wood; y el libro... ese condenado libro...

Ese libro le había vuelto las cosas al revés, y volcó todo su enfoque sobre la vida también de cabeza. Hermione siempre había sido una buena amiga, y él haría cualquier cosa en el mundo para mantenerla a salvo. Pero maldita sea, ella sabía cómo hacerle la vida más complicada a un chico tan simple como Ron Weasley. Él creía que tenía un firme entendimiento de su relación y donde se encontraban: eran buenos amigos, mejores amigos. Eso había sido lo único de lo que estaba seguro, algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba tan seguro acerca de su relación con Harry. Hermione era su roca, su gracia salvadora, ella siempre estaría ahí para él, y él también estaría eternamente agradecido por su amistad.

Pero ¿y si había algo más que amistad? Fred y George siempre le habían hecho bromas acerca de su "amiguita" y le habían preguntado más de una vez en el baño de los chicos si Hermione besaba bien. Nunca había pensado en lo que otras personas le habían insinuado, siempre terminaba callando a los gemelos, y por lo general les regresaba con un golpe la ofensa hacia Hermione ahí mismo en el baño. Pero ¿qué si hubieran estado en lo cierto?

Ese libro ciertamente indicaba que Hermione pensaba en él como más que un amigo. Ron sabía que era cabezón, pero no podía pasar por alto lo que Hermione había escrito. Hermione tenía una franca y directa actitud que hacía casi imposible que alguien no comprendiera sus intenciones. Ya había leído el libro dos veces, y pasaba más tiempo hojeando las páginas del libro escrito a mano en lugar de sus libros escolares. Ron sonrió ante la idea de lo que Hermione diría si sabía que él leía su libro en lugar de hacer su tarea. Esa sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en la posibilidad de gustarle a Hermione.

_Le gustaba_ a Hermione, ¿el torpe, el compañero del que la mayoría de la gente olvida su nombre, el que siempre trata de ayudar a sus amigos, pero por lo general termina necesitando más ayuda de la que otorga? Simplemente no parecía posible que a una joven brillante como Hermione le gustase un tipejo como él. Ella debería estar con... bueno, alguien como Harry o Viktor, por mucho que odiara admitirlo. Alguien que pudiera cuidar de ella en la forma en que Ron nunca podría: financieramente. Hermione se merece lo mejor, y él no sabía si sería capaz de ofrecerle _eso_. Todo lo que podía darle era su compromiso inquebrantable de amistad, y no creía que fuera suficiente.

Ron sabía que Hermione se basaba en gran medida de la lógica, y no era lógico que a ella le gustara _él._ Pero todavía quedaba ese molesto libro...

Sacudió la cabeza - _Chicas_. Nunca las entendería.

Parpadeó cuando unos hilos blancuzcos pasaron sobre su cabeza, algo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se suponía que debía estar practicando un Patronus, pero por lo visto no podía conseguirlo. Ron ahora se daba cuenta que podría ser porque su pensamiento feliz, no era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero realmente no podía traer a su mente uno en el momento, estaba demasiado preocupado. No ayudaba que la persona en la que pasaba horas meditando, le sonreía de aquella manera que hacía a su interior sentirse cálido y divertido. Estaba mirando al Patronus que acababa de producir, una suave y sincera sonrisa iluminó sus bonitas facciones... _no, Merlín, no_, Ron se recordó. No pienses en Hermione de esa manera, no hasta que sepas con seguridad si está pasando algo, o si algo puede continuar. Ron suspiró mientras frustrado se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Iba a tener que leer este libro, _otra vez_.

El ruido en la sala comenzó a disiparse con desconcertante rapidez, así que Ron se volvió para ver qué pasaba. Dobby se había escabullido en la habitación y se dirigió derecho a Harry. Dobby hacía una salvaje algarabía a distancia, Harry estaba tratando de entender lo que estaba diciendo y reprimiendo al elfo doméstico de golpearse a sí mismo. Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud de estudiantes; _¿qué diablos..?_

Cuando estaba confundido, automáticamente buscaba a Hermione. Efectivamente, sus ojos se paseaban por la habitación y su rostro indicaba claramente que sabía lo que estaba pasando, y cualquier cosa que fuera, no era nada buena.

"¿Qué están esperando?" Harry gritó. "¡CORRAN!"

Ron no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, pero a medida que se abría paso hacia la puerta, una idea cruzó su mente. Dobby debió haberle advertido algo a Harry, y debe haber sido que alguien venía por ellos. Y, cuando eran detenidos, eso significaba ser expulsados. Lanzó una mirada desesperada por encima del hombro y vio que Harry estaba tratando con Dobby. Pero ¿qué pasaba con -?

"¡Harry, vamos!" Hermione gritó desde el centro del nudo de personas que ahora luchaba por salir.

_Allí estaba_. Por alguna razón, Ron recordaba la primera noche que había violado una regla de Hogwarts haciéndole furtivamente a ser el segundo de Harry en -el duelo- con Malfoy, esa noche Hermione y Neville se habían unido a ellos y se encontraron a Fluffy, y también recordaba las furiosas palabras que Hermione les había dirigido. Pensaba que la expulsión de Hogwarts sería peor que la muerte, y él no podía dejarla soportar la humillación y el dolor de algo así.

La multitud de estudiantes finalmente había logrado salir en tropel de la Sala de los Requerimientos, y Ron se arrojó hacia adelante para poder agarrar la muñeca de Hermione y llevarla lejos. Tenía que llevarla lo más lejos posible, y luego tenía que volver por Harry. Conociendo a Harry, se demoraría demasiado tiempo cuidando de Dobby, y necesitaba a alguien para acelerar el proceso. No había manera de que Harry pudiera huir a tiempo, por lo que necesitaba un lugar para esconderse, y Ron no iba a dejar que se ocultara solo. Maldiciendo en voz baja para que Hermione no pudiera escucharlo, él la introdujo en un aula vacía. "Espera" jadeó, tratando de oír los pasos de Harry y tratando de calmar su respiración tan rápido como pudiera, en caso de que tuviese que salir corriendo de nuevo para agarrar Harry.

"¿A dónde exactamente podría irme ahora?" Hermione dijo con impaciencia, "¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

_Merlín, ¿qué hago ahora?,_ pensó con asombro, pero no creía que fuera una buena idea interrogarla sobre su actual estado de ánimo tan irritable. Además, había cosas mucho más importantes en las cuales centrarse. "Esperando a Harry" respondió Ron, y se pregunto por qué Hermione no podía pensar en eso por su cuenta; ¿Realmente creía que iba a dejar a Harry valerse por sí mismo? Debió haberse redimido de alguna manera, porque Hermione le sonrió levemente a su respuesta. Ron se inclinó de nuevo para tratar de escuchar a Harry.

"Bueno, ¿dónde está? " Hermione sonaba como si estuviera tratando frenéticamente de recuperar el aliento mientras se unía a Ron en la puerta.

"No lo sé," dijo Ron preocupado.

"¡Argh!"

_¡Harry! _

Ron y Hermione, ambos salieron del aula al escuchar los gritos de Harry, y él se disparaba hacia el sonido de los gritos de Harry, pero Hermione le hacia atrás con una fuerza que no esperaba una chica de su tamaño fuera capaz de tener.

"¡…Potter! Hey, profesora - ¡PROFESORA! ¡Tengo uno!"

Ron luchó para liberarse de las garras de Hermione sobre sus ropas, en realidad quería estampar su puño en el rostro burlón de Malfoy. Harry iba a quedar atrapado si no salía y detenía a Malfoy, pero Hermione, tiró aún más duro y logró arrastrarlo de nuevo al aula vacía.

"Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Ron susurró, "¡No podemos dejar que Umbridge atrape a Harry!"

"¡Ron, cállate!" Hermione le dijo por encima del hombro mientras asomaba la cabeza con cautela por la puerta para poder escuchar. Ron se inclinó hacia ella para también poder escuchar la voz quejumbrosa y entrecortada que distinguía a su horrible profesora de DCAO.

"Excelente, Draco, excelente, oh, muy bien - ¡cincuenta puntos para Slytherin! Me lo llevaré de aquí ... ¡Levántate, Potter! Inspeccione alrededor a ver si puede atrapar a más de ellos, Draco. Dígale a los demás que busquen en la biblioteca - a cualquiera con respiración agitada - verifiquen los cuartos de baño, la señorita Parkinson puede hacerlo en el de las chicas - ya puede comenzar - y usted… ",

"¡_Mierda!"_ Hermione juró. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ron con ojos temerosos. "¡Malfoy está buscando al resto de nosotros! ¡Va a estar aquí en un minuto!"

Ron sabía que no debía reírse, que en realidad no debería, pero era realmente tentador; Hermione le había acosado siempre durante años acerca de su lengua, y ahora aquí ella estaba gritando malas palabras. Él se la quedó mirando en estado de asombro no disimulado. "¿Acabas de decir _mierda_?" Él sabía que no debía, pero tenía que señalárselo. Tenía que hacerle saber que no iba a tolerar este tipo de comportamiento, pensó en broma.

"Cállate, Ron" Hermione cerró la puerta rápidamente y la atrancó con un movimiento rápido de su varita. "Eso no detendrá a Malfoy por mucho, pero nos da un poco de tiempo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

El tono de su voz en pánico rápidamente le hizo abandonar su estado de ánimo burlón. "¿A dónde ha ido Harry?" Ron preguntó preocupado.

Hermione suspiró. "Umbridge lo atrapó."

"¡hija de p…!" Ron gritó sin pensar. Él podría haber hecho algo si Hermione no lo hubiera detenido, habría distraído a ese _bastardo_, y tal vez Harry no estaría en este lío. Harry ya tenía suficientes problemas con Umbridge; esta desobediencia era todo lo que ella necesitaba para enviar de nuevo a Harry con los Dursley para siempre.

Sus preocupaciones sobre Harry se detuvieron cuando Hermione le puso la mano sobre su boca, equilibrándose peligrosamente de puntillas para hacerlo. "¡Ron! ¡Silencio!" Ron le alejó su mano a toda prisa, todavía sintiendo la presión de su piel en los labios, pero no realmente concentrado en esa gloriosa sensación. Otro pensamiento horrible le había pasado por la cabeza.

"¿Y ahora Malfoy nos está buscando?"

"Y si nos encuentra aquí, nos mandará directamente a Umbridge", añadió Hermione apresuradamente. Prácticamente podía ver su mente corriendo furiosamente, tratando de elaborar uno de sus brillantes planes a contra tiempo. Ron sabía que era sólo cuestión de minutos antes de que Malfoy encontrara el aula y los hallara. Sabía que Malfoy estaría especialmente interesado en dar con él y Hermione, ¿por qué tener sólo a un miembro del trío dorado expulsado cuando puedes tener a los tres fuera? Él realmente quería perforar la pared o mejor aún, hacerle _algo_ a Malfoy para expresar la tensión que estaba experimentando. Pero sabía que no era algo constructivo lo que deseaba hacer, gracias a la vasta influencia de Hermione en él. Tenía que pensar en un plan. Su cerebro le estaba fallando, así que Ron decidió actuar sólo por instinto; se encontró caminando hacia la ventana y la abrió rápidamente.

"Tal vez podría llamar a mi escoba de la Torre", sugirió Ron frenéticamente: "Nos puede sacar volando a los terrenos."

Hermione jadeó con alegría, pero luego su rostro decayó "No, no podemos correr el riesgo", dijo "La escoba podría venir por el pasillo en lugar de por la ventana, creo que Malfoy sospecharía un poco si tu escoba pasa a su lado mientras él busca por nosotros.".

Ron suspiró frustrado, sintiendo sus oídos enrojecer, irritado como el infierno con Hermione. Por el breve momento que su rostro se había iluminado con sorpresiva alegría, realmente había pensado que todo iba a estar bien, y mejor aún, que _él _había sido el único en arreglar las cosas e iluminar su rostro de esa manera. Pero maldita sea, había sido sólo por un maldito momento, y ahora estaba más ansioso que nunca. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Se supone que tú eres la lista. ¡Piensa en algo, entonces!" le espetó con rabia, irracionalmente enfadado con ella por querer jugar con él de esa forma.

Hermione tragó saliva. "Bueno, pensé en algo que puede funcionar."

Ron estaba tan desconcertado de que Hermione se viera casi titubeante para revelar su, sin duda, extraordinario plan, pero no le importó _eso_ en el momento. Lo único que importaba era asegurarse que ambos salieran de tal situación. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es?" Ron presionó impaciente.

"Bueno" dijo Hermione de mala gana, "¿Te acuerdas de aquella ronda cuando descubrimos a Fred y Angelina?".

Ron hizo una mueca involuntaria al recordar, eso había sido humillante, y Fred lo había bromeado por semanas diciéndole que caminara con él y Angelina. "Sí, ¿qué pasa con... " Ron se sobresaltó al darse cuenta lo que Hermione estaba insinuando y sintió que la sangre se le drenaba del rostro y se iba a sus orejas. "Oh, Hermione, _no_" protestó, con las orejas ahora de un color granate intenso. "¡No podemos, no así!" No es que él pensara en hacer _eso_ con Hermione... bueno, sí lo hacía, soñaba con ella, cada que la veía sonreír o vestir de cierta manera, está bien, si lo pensó. Pero nunca en sus más salvajes y escandalosas fantasías lo hicieron en un aula, fingiendo para Draco Malfoy. Esa no era la forma en que se suponía debía ser, estaba _mal_, y era horrible pensar que debido a que Hermione nunca se equivocaba, tal vez tenía razón... ¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que confundirlo tanto? !

Hermione puso sus dos manos sobre su boca para ahogar sus chillidos, su cabello voló cuando volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta "No tenemos tiempo para discutir sobre esto, Ron, ¡es la única cosa que podemos hacer!"

_¿Hacer __**qué?,**_ Ron pensó furiosamente mientras ella se ponía en acción. Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente insensible e inflexible, y se quedó allí, sin poder apartar los ojos de Hermione mientras ésta sacaba su varita y encendía todas las velas de la habitación a la vez, con un hábil chasquido de su varita, transfiguró en rosas algunas plumas que estaban sobre el escritorio, al frente de la sala. _Está bien_, Ron pensó nerviosamente, _puedes hacer esto_, trató de animarse, _tal vez ni siquiera tienes que besarla ni nada,_ _puedes hacer que parezca como si ella y tú están_... Ron palideció cuando Hermione se arrancó su capa y se quitó el suéter. Sin querer, el movimiento hacia arriba le sacó la blusa y dejó el cuello blanco para arriba también, y Ron, por primera vez, alcanzó a ver la piel de marfil que había bajo el rígido algodón. Él la miró con deseo por un segundo, antes de recordar lo mal que debía verse al estar mirando a su amiga de esa manera, así que se dio la vuelta para ocultar su intenso rubor. "Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Vamos, Ron, ¡tenemos que hacer que esto se vea convincente! " Hermione le susurró al mismo tiempo que aflojaba su corbata y desabrochaba su blusa hasta la mitad. _Oh Merlín, no hagas __**eso**_, comenzó a quejarse internamente cuando por primera vez vio no sólo el sostén de una chica, sino que tuvo un vistazo de lo que el sujetador protegía del mundo. Los ojos de Ron voltearon a otro lado, lejos de la espléndida vista cuando una oleada de pura emoción sensual y audaz se precipitó sobre él, y maldijo el día en que los muchachos fueron dotados de odiosa testosterona. Hermione con total naturalidad se acercó a él y le tiró de la túnica, sus dedos rozaron sus brazos y aumentaron la oh-tan-agradable sensación que brotaba acaloradamente por sus venas. "¡Quítate el suéter, date prisa!" Ron obedeció torpemente, preguntándose cómo Hermione podía estar tan tranquila al respecto si acaso él le gustaba a ella. Sin duda a él le gustaba Hermione, y estaba a punto de implosionar..._. oh, diablos, acabas de admitírtelo, ¿no es así, Ron? _se lamentó. _En realidad lo pensaste_. Lo había sentido, lo sentía, secretamente sabía que era verdad, pero no se permitía siquiera pensarlo, pero ahora eso se acababa de ir al caño. Ya estaba ahí, y siempre estaría allí presente en su mente. Finalmente lo había pensado: él sentía algo por Hermione Granger. Y ahora tenía que convencer a su peor enemigo de que la estaba besuqueando.

Ron encontró que ya no podía mirar a Hermione mientras terminaba de desnudarse. Hermione se estaba moviendo rápidamente de nuevo, y se obligó a mirar lo que estaba haciendo. Se había dejado caer de rodillas en el suelo y rápidamente arregló las ropas en el suelo en una cama improvisada. Ella sacudió la cabeza para hacer su pelo rizado aún más revuelto, como si hubiera estado tumbada en el suelo durante bastante tiempo mientras se posicionaba a sí misma en la parte superior de las túnicas. Ron dejó caer la mandíbula cuando los rizos golpearon en la mejilla de Hermione de una manera atractiva, ahora tenía la imperiosa necesidad de correr las manos por su salvaje melena. "¡Ron, vamos, sabes que la gente ya piensa que lo hacemos todo el tiempo!" siseó con impaciencia. Ron todavía no se movía, ¿desde cuándo Hermione Granger se ajustaba a las expectativas de la gente?. "_Tenemos_ que hacer esto; no es como si tuvieras algo que perder." Ron no sabía si reír o gritar de frustración por las palabras de Hermione, tanto él como Hermione tenían algo que perder, y besuquearse era definitivamente el primer paso en esa dirección. Hermione pareció darse cuenta de su error, puesto que hizo una mueca mientras que Ron tragaba saliva y daba un salto al escuchar el ruido de un picaporte"¡Es hora, rápido!".

_Oh, Merlín, _ la ansiedad de Ron le hacía sentir físicamente náuseas y podía sentir el sudor en sus mejillas drenadas de sangre. A Hermione no le iba a gustar besuquearse con un tipejo como él, pero era la única manera. Por último, asintió con la cabeza, se apresuró y se arrodilló en el suelo junto a ella. La miró a los ojos con nerviosismo, preguntándose si debería decirle que en realidad, algo avergonzado, que nunca había besado a una chica, y a pesar de las lecciones de su hermano, verdaderamente no sabía ni cómo, ni por dónde empezar, además, teniendo en cuenta que ella no era 'cualquier chica', quería hacerlo bien a pesar de que fuera sólo para fingir. Y cuando él estaba inseguro de algo, siempre seguía el ejemplo de Hermione.

Pero por suerte no tenía que hacerlo.

Hermione agarró a Ron de la corbata, tiró de él hacia ella, y con firmeza plantó sus labios en los labios de él.

_¡Santo cielo! _

Ron no quería pensar en cómo Hermione sabía besar a un chico de tal manera que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo de placer en cada fibra de su ser. Estaba tan sorprendido y asombrado por su primer beso que al principio realmente no hizo nada y esto provocó algunos torpes golpes de narices y dientes, pero eso no le importaba a Ron. Lo que importaba era que se trataba de _Hermione_, _**su **__Hermione_, y si ella no había hecho lo suficiente para él, ahora le estaba haciendo sentir como un hombre por primera vez en su vida. Tenía que hacer algo para hacerle saber lo mucho que apreciaba eso. Sin pensarlo, Ron empezó a tomar la iniciativa por su cuenta, y para su sorpresa, encontró que las lecciones de sus hermanos valieron la pena, ya que de alguna intrínseca manera sabía besar a una chica. La mano de Hermione guió la suya hacia su costado. Una vez que puso su mano en ese lugar y teniendo Hermione una mano libre, la llevó hasta la corbata y sensualmente empezó a aflojar el nudo mientras que también desabrochaba la camisa con la otra. Sus dedos rozaron contra su pecho y Ron sintió la necesidad de explorar su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta, desabrochó los dos últimos botones de su blusa, para que su suave piel le fuera revelada. Quería mirar, pero estaba todavía bastante ocupado con sus labios; sintió que sin duda podía pasar mucho tiempo explorando esa zona de su cuerpo, pero no tenía tiempo. De hecho, no sabía si alguna vez iban a hacer _esto_ otra vez. Hermione no parecía ser la clase de chica que dejara a sus amigos besarla. Así que disfrutó de la sensación de sus regiones hasta ahora no reveladas, del cuerpo de Hermione, ahora apretadas contra su pecho. Alzó la mano, la llevó hasta su mejilla. Con ambas manos en su terso rostro, Ron era libre de acercarla más para poder disfrutar de la sensación que su lengua le daba al explorar el interior de su boca. Recordaba vagamente haber aprendido acerca de los besos y el pensamiento de la lengua de una chica en la boca, en el momento había sido totalmente repulsivo. Pero ahora, Ron pensaba que era la sensación más maravillosa en el planeta y decidió comprobar si era tan placentero el explorar la boca de una chica con su propia lengua. En este punto, Hermione por fin arrancó la corbata de su cuello y lo envolvió firmemente con el brazo alrededor de su cuello, también le acercó con tanta fuerza que cayó hacia atrás. Los dedos de Ron se mantuvieron entrampados en el cabello de Hermione cuando tocaron el suelo. Ron estaba agradecido de que Hermione hubiese sido lo suficientemente lista como para apilar sus ropas, de manera que no resultaran lesionados o algo así, y lo único que en el momento podía procesar, era que, no importara qué, simplemente no podían, no dejaban de tocarse, él podría tal vez _nunca_ volver a sentir su piel contra la suya, su sabor, la sensación de su espalda arqueada hacia él, las piernas rozando con la suyas, y Oh señor, ¿cómo pudo alguna vez haber olvidado que Hermione Granger era una chica?

"¡Por el amor de Merlín, Comadreja!", Draco Malfoy sacó a un aturdido Ron de su éxtasis, "¡Quédense en sus túnicas!"

_Bastardo… ¡__**odio**__ a ese idiota! _

Ron deseaba poder desvanecer a Malfoy hacia fuera de la habitación, para que él y Hermione pudieran continuar donde se habían quedado, pero la idea de Harry expulsado penetró en su conciencia, y como Hermione liberó rápidamente su dominio sobre Ron, éste se apartó del suelo y se arrodilló de nuevo, en realidad se sentó en la pierna de Hermione. Sabía que debía moverse, pero esta era la única parte del cuerpo de Hermione que le podía tocar de forma convincente en el momento, y pensaba en aprovechar la oportunidad antes de que todo se pusiera peor.

"¡Vete de aquí, Malfoy!" Ron rompió, respirando pesadamente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro cuando vio que su corbata había caído graciosamente directo en el hombro de Malfoy. Malfoy lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona vilipendiado, desdeñoso, pero había algo más evidente en los ojos de Malfoy, algo que Ron no podía saber exactamente qué era. Ese pensamiento fue borrado de su mente cuando Hermione se rodó parcialmente sobre su estómago para dar Malfoy una de sus famosas miradas. Él miró de vuelta pero las llamas que Ron había visto en los ojos del Slytherin crecían a medida que se centraba en Hermione. Ron se puso rígido, ya que nunca le gustaba cuando Malfoy dirigía su atención de alguna manera a Hermione.

"Oh, no lo sé, Weasley," Malfoy arrastró las palabras, "Estoy disfrutando mucho de la vista en este momento."

_Hijo de perra – ¡Yo desabotoné su blusa! ¡Diablos!_

La idea de Malfoy viendo las áreas privadas de Hermione, llenó las venas de Ron con una furia caliente y violenta que le impidió que se quedara quieto. Se puso de pie, preguntándose si era posible decapitar a alguien con las manos al desnudo o si sería mejor sólo golpear a Malfoy en los ojos para que recordara nunca jamás mirar a Hermione de esa manera, _nunca_ más.

"¡Ron, no lo hagas!" Hermione gritó, ya que también se puso de pie, se cubría con un brazo, fuertemente alrededor de su pecho para protegerse de que Malfoy no se la comiera con los ojos. Ella no debió sentirse bien o algo así, porque se veía extrañamente nerviosa, en realidad se tropezó, y parecía estar bastante inestable de pie. Ron la atrapó antes de que callera, ella le clavó las uñas en los brazos mientras se enderezaba. "Sólo ignóralo, Ron", le advirtió cuando por fin tuvo el control de sí misma. Ron bajó su mirada hacia los dedos que apretaban su brazo, dándose cuenta por qué Hermione había fingido piernas temblorosas _- bien jugado, Hermione_, admitió.

"¡Qué dulce, Weasley, le trajiste flores a la Sangre-inmunda", se burló Malfoy. Había atravesado el centro de la habitación y estaba posado ahora en el borde de la mesa de los profesores, haciendo girar en sus huesudos dedos una de las rosas que Hermione había transfigurado. "¿Sientes la necesidad de compensar _algo_?" Sus ojos maliciosamente viajaron hasta la zona pélvica de Ron.

_¡Hijo de p…!_ Ron no sabía por qué le permitía a Malfoy controlarlo así, pero personalmente, no le importaba, lo único que importaba era cerrarle su bocota al Slytherin. Trató de liberarse, pero Hermione plantó los talones en el suelo, y exitosamente detuvo a Ron. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy?" preguntó Hermione, apretando la muñeca de Ron fuerte y dolorosamente. Él hizo una mueca cuando un dolor agudo se le disparó en el brazo, sabía lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo: tenían que hacerle creer que lo habían hecho todo el tiempo con el fin de asegurarse de que no fuesen expulsados, así que sería mejor calmarse y entrar en el juego.

Él la miró y frunció el ceño. Bueno, realmente no quería fruncir el ceño a la deliciosa vista de la desabrochada y provocativa blusa de Hermione, la verdad es que quería mirarla fijamente durante horas. Pero la idea de que Malfoy viera a Hermione así... _eso _era lo que realmente le hacía fruncir el ceño, y querer aniquilar a Malfoy si alguna vez siquiera miraba a Hermione en la forma en que la examinaba en este momento. Hermione no parecía darse cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre ellos, y él no quería decirlo en voz alta y llamar la atención de Malfoy en el asunto – eso sólo avergonzaría a Hermione. Trató de liberarse del agarre de Hermione, pero ella se negó a dejarlo en libertad. Rodó los ojos en aceptación; bien, si ella no iba a arreglar la situación, entonces él lo haría por ella. Ron se movió unos pasos al lado de modo que su espalda diera directamente a Malfoy y Hermione quedara frente a él, todavía aferrada fuertemente a sus muñecas. Ahora Malfoy no podía verla. Venía la parte difícil; sus hormonas le estaban diciendo que le quitara la blusa, pero Ron lentamente abrochó la blusa para Hermione, botón a botón, bloqueando de la vista de Malfoy a Hermione al mismo tiempo. Percibía que se tensaba ligeramente, se preguntó si el momento había pasado entre ellos y ella no quería que la tocara más. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así, ella no debería ser observada de esa forma.

"Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado ustedes dos aquí?" Malfoy exigió por detrás de Ron. Ron casi había terminado la tarea de vestir a Hermione, sorprendentemente, ponerle su ropa era casi tan sexy como quitársela, y realmente no les gustaba ser interrumpido de uno de sus muy raros momentos en los que podía mirar a Hermione de esta manera.

"¡Qué te importa!", espetó Ron por encima del hombro. Sus hombros se pusieron tensos cuando se preparó para otro comentario, ya que sabía que cualquier cosa que Malfoy dijera a continuación para insultarlos merecería un castigo. Hermione le apretó la muñeca de nuevo, pero de una manera mucho más suave. Esto lo sorprendió, y desde que había terminado de abotonarle la blusa, se sintió capaz de mirar en esos ojos color avellana.

"Por favor, no" susurró con voz casi inaudible para que Malfoy no escuchara. Ron le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose si esos ojos siempre habían tenido esas motas en oro y esmeralda inmersas en su color café profundo, mientras sus dedos se mantenían ligeramente inconscientes descansando sobre los hombros de Hermione. Ese fue el momento en que Ron Weasley supo a ciencia cierta que Hermione Granger era la chica más hermosa que jamás vería en toda su vida.

"Si no les importa," Malfoy caminó hacia la puerta: "Tengo un trabajo que hacer." Se volvió, de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Y, por cierto, mientras ustedes dos han estado follando, Potter ha sido expulsado." Ron miró hacia otro lado, estaba tan emocionalmente confundido y drenado de esta farsa que sentía que no podía siquiera fingir la impresión. "No es que te culpe, Weasley," Malfoy barrió a Hermione con la mirada una vez más. "He oído que una vez que lo haces con una Sangre-sucia, nunca vuelves."

¿Saben algo?- fue tan maravilloso golpear a Malfoy en su puntiaguda mandíbula como siempre lo había imaginado.

"¡Ron!" Hermione gritó.

Los nudillos le dolían por el impacto, pero eso no impidió que Ron balanceara violentamente su puño una vez más, y esta vez fuera capturado por Malfoy en uno de sus pómulos. El golpe no era tan poderoso como el primero, y Malfoy retrocedió sólo medio paso antes de recuperarse. Ron sacó su brazo hacia atrás de nuevo, pero él no estaba anticipando que Malfoy contra atacara - en su imaginación, Malfoy siempre había sólo gritado como una niña. Además, Malfoy se había escondido siempre detrás de Crabbe y Goyle, así que Ron pensó que el idiota no podría luchar como un hombre. Sin embargo, Malfoy podía, y fue contra Ron, colocó sus brazos alrededor del torso de Ron, mientras trataba de taclearlo al suelo. Ron, al ser varias pulgadas más alto que el Slytherin, logró empujarlo a pesar de que Malfoy golpeó con el puño en su costado. Ron intentó darle nuevamente otro golpe, pero Malfoy consiguió hacerlo primero, golpeándole directamente en el mentón.

_¡Maldita sea!_, Ron gruñó de dolor cuando se tambaleó hacia atrás, la mano en su ahora palpitante mandíbula, casi se doblegó completamente por el dolor. _Vamos Weasley_, se dijo con rabia, _no vamos a dejar que Malfoy te noquee con un golpe, ¿verdad?_

Pero, afortunadamente para él, eso no era una opción.

_"¡Obliviate!" _

Malfoy quedó inmóvil, su enfoque hacia Ron se detuvo, una lejana y vidriosa mirada en sus ojos grises que solían ser fríos. Ron se incorporó, jadeando. _Hermione_. Ella había sido la única que salvara el día _otra vez_. Y él quería ser el que la protegiera, pero por supuesto que ella había terminando salvándole el pellejo _de nuevo_. Tal vez pensaba que era el mayor imbécil del planeta si no podía manejar un idiota como Malfoy. La humillación de Ron fue rápidamente superada con la explosión de un típico resentimiento, se dio la vuelta a ella, la furia escrita en su enrojecida cara.

"¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!"

"Un hechizo desmemorizante", dijo Hermione con fuerza: "Él no recordará nada, no te puede reportar por pelear con él". Ella le estaba dando esa mirada que él odiaba, la mirada que le hacía sentir como un idiota, y le recordó terriblemente el hecho de que era diez veces más inteligente que él.

"Él comenzó," Ron se defendió de forma automática.

"No me importa", Hermione le contestó: "No debiste golpearlo."

Ron pateó en el suelo con frustración. ¿Por qué Hermione no lo entendía?- tenía que golpear a Malfoy, no podía estar allí y dejar que el hijo de p… hiciera o dijera lo que quisiera. Hermione tenía la política de -poner la otra mejilla- la mayor parte del tiempo, pero incluso ella perdía los estribos con Malfoy de vez en cuando, ¿por qué no podía entender cuando a él le pasaba lo mismo?, especialmente después de que Malfoy la había mirado como si estuviera frente a algún suculento manjar traído por un elfo doméstico. No le pudo ganar en una guerra de palabras como ella lo hacía, así que tuvo que usar los puños. Bueno, al menos Malfoy no difundiría que se estaban besuqueando. La irritación de Ron aumentó cuando de repente se le ocurrió algo. "¿Y Por qué no lo hechizaste desde el momento en que entró?".

Hermione se sonrojó de vergüenza. "Bueno, ¡lo siento, Ron!" Hermione se disculpó en tono sarcástico"¡Tenía un poco de presión en el momento, y ciertamente no eras de ninguna ayuda!, Esta era la misma sala en que encontramos a Fred y Angelina, era natural que mi mente de inmediato se fuera a _eso_..."

"Oh, genial, besuqueé una chica en la misma habitación que mi hermano", se quejó Ron. "¡Muchas gracias, Hermione!"

En realidad no estaba enojado con Hermione, la verdad. Él sólo - era sólo que… - Ron no sabía por qué estaba tan frustrado, confundido y furioso por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y ahora que todo había terminado, el incidente le acababa de recordar lo lerdo que en realidad era, y para colmo, Hermione volvió a discutir con él _otra vez_. Así que se defendió de la única manera que podía: con su temperamento.

"Bueno, lo siento" repitió Hermione monótonamente, "Yo… sólo estaba tratando de evitar que nos expulsaran. ¡La próxima vez no me molestaré!" Se agachó para agarrar su ropa y se atascó el suéter por encima de su cabeza.

Frunció el ceño mientras la observaba. Había notado que sus ojos se veían un poco raros, y se percató más aún porque estaba parpadeando mucho más rápido de lo normal, y Ron tenía un enfermizo sentimiento, sabía el por qué. Estaba a punto de llorar, y odiaba ver a Hermione llorar, aún más de lo que despreciaba a Malfoy. "Hermione", Ron empezó, asegurándose de que la irritación hubiese desaparecido de su voz y se preguntaba si debería tratar de poner su brazo alrededor de ella o tocarle de alguna manera para hacerle saber que lo sentía, que no le importaba, y que haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien.

Pero Hermione no le dejó llegar tan lejos. "Mira, vamos a olvidar esto, esto nunca sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo secamente: "Somos los únicos que sabemos, y vamos a mantenerlo de esa manera." Sus manos temblaban cuando colocaba la túnica en su lugar.

Ron balbuceó incoherentemente durante unos segundos mientras trataba de comprender lo que acababa de decir. ¿Quería olvidarse de haberle besado? No quería recordar estar con él de _esa_ manera. _Bueno,_ Ron se dijo, recogió su ropa y por supuesto, tropezó con sus propios pies en el proceso, se sintió aprisionado: _ella realmente no te apetece_. "Me parece muy bien", finalmente habló, deseando tener la última palabra en el asunto Ron consideró decir más, pero no sabía qué diablos iba a decir. ¿Fue una mala idea hacer esto? ¿Qué iban a hacer con Malfoy - simplemente dejarlo allí? ¿A Hermione realmente no le gustó besarlo? ¿Habría más bien besado a Viktor? ¿O Zacarías? ¿O incluso a Harry? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en esa mente brillante?, ¿por qué no podía ni por su propia vida poder saberlo?.

Pero Ron Weasley cerró la boca y salió a su cuarto, con la mandíbula apretada. Tenía que llegar a la sala común y averiguar lo que sucedió con Harry, tenía que atender sus deberes de prefecto y necesitaba terminar algunas tareas de Pociones. No podía perder el tiempo obsesionado en un beso planeado con una chica.

Ron contuvo un suspiro. Podía decirse estas cosas a sí mismo todo lo que quisiera, pero muy dentro de él sabía que iba a pasar el resto de la tarde vertiendo su atención sobre las páginas del libro de Hermione, en busca de una sección sobre lo que significaba cuando una chica sugería besuquearte a fin de escapar de la expulsión.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Y COMIENZA MI SÚPLICA: ¡DEJEN UN COMENTARIO POR FAVOR!. Cuando lleve al menos 50 reviews subiré el siguiente capítulo, JAJAJAJA (Risa malvada)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Primeramente quiero agradecer la colaboración en la traducción de este Capítulo a mi pequeñuela hiilsu-weasley-granger.**_

_**¿Creyeron que esperaría a los 50 REVIEWS? Pues sí lo haría, pero sé que son muy flojitos para escribir (aunque deberían hacerlo) y además es mucho pedir para un solo capítulo (según Deuteros), sin mencionar que tampoco es justo para los que SI dejan su rayoncito, aquí está el siguiente Cap. **_

_**Como el máximo crédito de traducción es para Hiilsu, ella decidió no esperar tanto para actualizar la historia, así que DISFRUTEN!**_

Titulo: Back to you (capitulo 2)

Autora: Ann Marget

Resumen: Una escena del cap 2 de Hermione G. y la Orden, Fleur llega provocando una pelea entre Ron y Hermione.

Aclaración: esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a J.K. Rowling y varias editoriales. No se obtiene ninguna ganancia económica.

**0o0o0o0**

_5 de Agosto_

"Vamos, compañero, nos lo puedes decir" Fred lo provocaba "¿_Realmente_ ella pasó la noche en tu cuarto?"

"¿No la asustaste verdad?" George pregunto incrédulo.

Ron dejó escapar un impaciente suspiro. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no está pasando _nada_ entre Hermione y yo?"

Fred pretendió considerar seriamente la pregunta de Ron. "Hasta que te creamos" finalmente admitió.

Ron rápidamente se adelanto a sus dos hermanos gemelos y dio media vuelta, forzándolos a detenerse. Tenía que hacer esto convincente si quería mantenerlos alejados de su espalda. "No hay _nada_ entre Hermione y yo", lo dijo despacio, enfática y firmemente.

Fred y George lo observaron por un largo tiempo, con sus ojos marrones idénticamente curiosos. El silencio resonaba por todo el sombrío pasillo del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, mientras Ron contenía la respiración. ¿Podrían por fin creerle y dejarlo por una maldita vez?

"¿Cómo puede tu novia aguantar tu olor?" George por fin rompió el silencio. "Puedo oler tus inmundos calcetines desde dos pisos arriba"

Ron apretó sus dientes con molestia mientras ignoraba las burlas de sus hermanos. No sabía porque había esperado algo diferente. Esos dos siempre lo hostigaban, especialmente con Hermione. Se había convertido en su tema favorito en los últimos días, desde que supieron las noticias sobre la última disputa que tuvieron después del baile de navidad en el periodo pasado. Estaban convencidos de que eso era una señal de que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, o algo así de ridículo. Y el que Hermione hubiera pasando las ultimas 3 noches en su cuarto era como echarle más leña al fuego.

No que le importara. De verdad no le importaba en absoluto. De hecho era muy agradable tener a Hermione ahí. Había llegado la primera noche, obviamente seguía muy consternada por lo que había escuchado acerca de los dementores atacando a Harry, y él había estado feliz de ayudar. Esto se había vuelto, de alguna extraña forma, una tradición; no le había sorprendido en lo más mínimo que Hermione se hubiera presentado las siguientes noches. Más bien, se hubiera sorprendido si ella no se hubiera presentado en su puerta.

Tenía que admitir que el ataque a Harry lo había alterado también. Dumbledore y su papá siempre le habían asegurado que Harry estaba bien protegido y perfectamente seguro donde estaba y bla, bla, bla. Pero habían estado totalmente equivocados; Harry hubiera estado igual de seguro en la madriguera o ahí con él y Hermione. Al menos eso se estaba rectificando—Harry llegaría en cualquier momento.

Ron, Fred y George entraron en la cocina, Ron intentaba ignorar las continuas burlas de sus hermanos. Los gemelos tuvieron el buen sentido de callarse y empezar a reprender a Ron por algo más cuando vieron a Hermione sentada a la mesa. Ella parecía adormilada y su cabello muy desordenado, pero al captar los ojos de Ron, su sonrisa fue todo, menos somnolienta. Ron normalmente le veía esa sonrisa cuando obtenía un puntaje perfecto en un examen, o cuando encontraba en un libro el pasaje que había estado buscando, o cuando realmente estaba feliz. Como cuando lo vio después de haber sido despetrificada, y en el Baile de Navidad. Ron suprimió la necesidad de fruncir el ceño: _maldito baile_. A pesar de sus pensamientos, Ron devolvió el saludo y Hermione automáticamente bajo la mirada, un tanto tímida. _¿Qué fue eso?_ se preguntó Ron—Hermione nunca era tímida.

"Que tal muchachos", chillo Tonks. Ron parpadeo sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta del cabello morado de la auror en la cocina, estaba muy ocupado pensando en Hermione.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" pregunto alegre George, intercambiando una mirada pícara con Fred. Tonks siempre estaba dispuesta, lista y capaz a participar en una broma.

"Acabo de salir de mi guardia" dijo muy normal. "Por cierto, Harry está bien"

"Genial" Hermione tomo un sorbo de liquido caliente, finalmente levantando sus ojos de su bebida. "¿Sabes cuándo será capaz de venir?"

"La carta que le enviamos llegó justo antes de que terminara mi guardia. Así que podríamos recogerlo esta noche." Predijo Tonks.

"¡Eso es fantástico!" exclamo con alegría Hermione. Ron sonrió de buena gana al escuchar las nuevas, antes de dejarse caer en la silla enfrente de Hermione. Fred y George se sentaron junto a él, susurrando sospechosamente entre los dos. Ron tenía la ligera sospecha de que su comportamiento tenía que ver con él y Hermione, pero decidió ignorarlos por el momento. Prefería disfrutar del saber que su mejor amigo por fin se alejaría de esos malditos Muggles y regresaría a donde pertenecía.

"Miren nada más," Bill Weasley sonrío tan pronto como se adentró en la cocina. "Si son mis tres hermanitos."

"¡Bill!" los tres jóvenes Weasley exclamaron sorprendidos.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" George pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Tenía que ver a papá por algunos asuntos de la Orden" explicó Bill "Y ni lo piensen; mamá me prohibió decirles algo." Revolvió el cabello de Ron cariñosamente, y Ron manoteo con impaciencia para alejar el brazo. Bill era, probablemente, su hermano mayor preferido, pero odiaba que lo tratara como, bueno, su hermano pequeño, siempre despeinándolo, o golpeándolo en el brazo, o cosas por el estilo.

"¿Bill, ya_ estasg_ ligsto?" Fleur Delacour se deslizó en el cuarto para encontrar a su "compañero de trabajo".

_Oh, maldita sea, ahí está_, Ron pensó antes de entrar en el aturdimiento inducido por la veela.

Allí estaba, sin duda, de pie ante él como una radiante diosa, su larga y rubia cabellera

caía cual suave cascada poco más allá de sus hombros, sus grandes y redondos ojos azul

cielo mirando adorablemente hacia la habitación, su pálida piel marfil brillando con

belleza natural y bondad interior. Era una diosa, no había nada más que decir acerca de la maravilla que era Fleur Delacour. Merlín, su nombre era igual de hermoso, y salía de su lengua tan exquisitamente, que tenía que hacer _algo_, de manera que esta ninfa supiera lo maravillosa que era. Pobre criatura, probablemente era increíblemente modesta y no se daba cuenta de su propia belleza…

BANG

Ron volvió lentamente en sí con el fuerte ruido, su mirada instintivamente se desprendió del amor de su vida hacia el sonido. Hermione le estaba dando una de sus miradas y agarraba su taza de café más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario. Debió haber golpeado su taza contra la mesa. Ron estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios había sido eso, cuando Fleur sacudió su melena de dorado cabello y sus ojos regresaron a ella, limpiándose distraídamente la baba que caía por su barbilla.

"¿Ya conocen a Fleur?" Bill facilitó, mostrando y trayendo al frente a la despampanante chica-veela, "Trabaja conmigo en Gringotts".

_Por aquí, por aquí, por aquí_, Ron pensó furiosamente a su hermano. Pero no, su estúpido hermano tenía que llevar primero a Fleur con Tonks, quien probablemente no comprendió el _joie de vibre_ de Fleur, como dicen los franceses. ¡_Diablos! ¿Desde cuándo sabes Francés?_, la molesta voz en su cabeza, preguntó. Esa voz sonaba como Hermione, pero eso, a Ron, francamente no le importó mucho. Fleur debió haber sacado su inteligencia interior, esa que él nunca tuvo. Ella realmente era sorprendente.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte" Tonks sacudió vigorosamente la mano de Fleur de arriba a abajo. Tonks estaba siendo muy ruda con la delicada criatura, pero Ron pensó que Fleur se conducía maravillosamente; él sólo noto su mueca porque estaba observándola con la boca abierta. Después Tonks soltó su mano y le dio una palmada en el hombro, desequilibrándola en el proceso. Ron jadeo y quería ir a ayudarla, pero Fleur recupero la compostura inmediatamente, Bill la tomó del brazo, y por último, misericordiosa y extáticamente la condujo a Ron.

"Fleur, estos son mis hermanos: Fred, George y Ron"

"En realidad, yo _soy_ George, y _éste_ es Fred"

"Pero nos puedes llamar como quieras" agregó Fred en lo que obviamente creía, era voz madura y muy masculina. _Malditos_, pensó Ron furioso. Mientras Fred se movía entorno a su mujer. No era como si no tuviera ninguna—Angelina había intentado de todo para poder llamar la atención de Fred. Pero Fleur no pareció del todo impresionada, Bill sólo se rió y golpeo a su pequeño hermano en la espalda.

"Es un placeg" Fleur dijo amablemente mientras Fred y George besaban, cada quien, una de sus delicadas manos. Ron reprimió la urgencia de fregar la delicada mano de Fleur con jabón de esencia de lavanda con el fin de eliminar las infames impresiones de los labios de los gemelos. Pero todo fue redimido cuando esos ojos azules finalmente encontraron los de Ron. "Y Claro que conogzco a Ronald, él ayudó a salgvar a Gabrielle." Y luego Fleur le dio un besito a Ron en la mejilla.

Por un momento de éxtasis, todo estaba bien en el mundo. Podía sentir la impresión de los labios rosas sobre su piel, sentía su aliento fresco hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla, podía oler la esencia de dulce verano en su cascada de cabello. Sabía que se estaba tornando en un tono rojizo, pero no le importó. Fleur lo había besado de nuevo, y eso era todo lo que importaba. ¿Quién se preocupa por Ya-sabes-quién y todo eso? Harry podía manejarlo por él mismo, y también Hermione. Ellos no lo necesitan para protegerlos, por lo que él podía pasarse la vida dedicándosela a su Fleur.

Fleur se había alejado de él y estaba tendiéndole la mano a otra persona. La espesa melena color castaño obstruía la visión de Ron y sus ojos otra vez tuvieron que dejar a Fleur para mirar a Hermione. Ella estaba ceñuda por alguna razón. Ron la estudió, perplejo. ¿Por qué estaría molesta si alguien tan fantástica como Fleur estaba hablando con ella?

"Soy Hermione Granger" dijo fríamente. "Te conocí hace algunos meses, soy amiga de Harry Potter". Hermione estaba mirando con rabia a Fleur, por lo que no sabía que Ron la estaba mirando bastante preocupado. ¿Qué pasaba con Hermione?

Sus ojos volvieron hacia Fleur, y fue bendecido al poder mirar sus ojos brillar con el reconocimiento. "Oh, es ciegto" Fleur asintió con la cabeza. "Oh, ya lo gecuegdo, ¿Tu egges la novia de Viktor, vegdad?"

Toda visión de Fleur de pie en la playa, con su hermoso cabello cual diosa que acababa de llegar a tierra en una concha marina, desapareció de la mente de Ron. Le sorprendió que la presencia de Fleur lo pudiera encandilar tanto, pero ni siquiera su extrema belleza podía superar la bilis que subía a su garganta al pensar en Viktor, el bruto Krum tocando a Hermione.

Había pensado acerca de Krum y Hermione como algo real. Cuando estaba tratando de convencer a su mamá de dejar a Hermione quedarse, ella preguntó si Hermione no tenia algún otro plan y Ron tuvo que admitir que había sido invitada a la maldita Bulgaria; Hermione, obviamente, no había ido a visitar al bastardo, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran en comunicación. Ron había visto a una extraña lechuza volando a la ventana de Hermione y Ginny, un par de veces, y a menos que Ginny tuviera un novio del cual no supiera, lo cual era ridículo ya que su pequeña hermana _no_ tenía pareja, tendrían que haber sido de Vicky.

Hermione tranquilamente sacudió su cabeza y continuo viendo únicamente a Fleur," No, no somos novios"

Ron la miró con desconfianza. Hermione nunca mentía, nunca había mentido sobre nada, pero ¿podría mentir sobre esto? Ella sabía que a él no le gustaba ese tipejo, y podría decir que por lo regular Hermione evitaba el tema siempre que él estaba cerca. No querían empezar una pelea como la que tuvieron después del Baile de Navidad. El ceño de Ron se hizo más profundo; a él verdaderamente no le gustaba hablar sobre ese estúpido Baile.

"¿Peggo tú fuiste la pageja de Viktog pagga ese Baile, vegdad?" Fleur presionó. "¿Ahí fue donde te vi antes?

_Oh, pero ahora ellas estaban hablando de ese estúpido Baile._

"Si" concedió Hermione, "pero el _no_ es mi novio"

_¿Estaba mintiendo?_

"Oh", Fleur parecía confundida otra vez "¿Entongces tu eges la novia de Haggy?"

_¿Harry?_ ¿Harry y Hermione? De ninguna manera, de ninguna maldita manera, eso nunca pasaría… Ron lucho contra la urgencia de enterrar su cara entre sus manos. _Arg, demonios, si podría._

"No" la voz de Hermione estaba inusualmente brusca "No novio. Completamente sola. Ningún chico en absoluto."

Hubo un grande e incomodo silencio, en el cual Fred y George tuvieron el sentido común de no hacer ningún tipo de declaraciones impertinentes. Ron examinaba sus zapatos, incapaz de mirar a Hermione. La rabia y la desilusión hervían en su interior y si le decía algo, o la miraba, o ella lo volteaba a ver, explotaría.

"Bien" Bill parecía percibir el peligro y tomo el brazo de su novia. "Como sea, nosotros mejor nos vamos."

Ron instintivamente levanto la vista a su hermano, pero sus ojos inadvertidamente quedaron en Hermione, quien estaba terminando su café a un ritmo alarmante. Y él sabía que ni siquiera podía decirle adiós a su hermano. Colérico regreso al banco en el cual estaba sentado.

Con el chirrido enmascarado por las voces de sus hermanos, fue capaz de retirarse a la santidad de su cuarto sin que nadie lo notara.

**0o0o0**

Ron no pensó que fuera posible que alguien se quedase en su cuarto un día entero, pero maldita se, era posible. Solamente salió para bajar a devorar algo de comida, logrando evitar a Hermione al mismo tiempo. Su mamá lo había encontrado primero e iba en busca de Hermione y Ginny, por lo que se adelantó a ella guardándose algo de comida y escondiéndose en el pasillo, mientras Hermione pasaba caminando junto a Ginny, por lo que pudo deslizarse escaleras arriba sin atraer su atención. Hermione parecía algo preocupada y hablaba silenciosamente con Ginny, y Ron sospechaba sobre lo que hablaban. Estaba preocupada porque el jueguito estaba llegando a su fin, no podría seguir ocultando más su relación con Vicky, y ahora tendrían que hablar sobre ello.

Pero Ron no quería hablar sobre eso. Sólo quería que las cosas siguieran como estaban. Sí, le gustaban esas largas noches de charla con Hermione, a decir verdad, las amaba, lo habían atrapado en estos últimos tres días. Pero sólo era casualidad, las interacciones entre ellos en esos momentos a solas eran diferentes, no era la dinámica habitual. No discutían tanto, lo que conmocionaba a Ron en gran manera. Era como si Hermione siempre pusiera una barrera de una chica ruda, soy-independiente-brillante-y-autosuficiente-que-no-necesito-ayuda-de-nadie, cuando alguien estuviera a su alrededor. Pero cuando estaban solos, Ron podía ver ese _otro lado_ por completo, un lado que le transmitía la _necesidad_ que ella tenía de él, necesitaba su amistad. Y Ron no estaba acostumbrado a _eso_ – él estaba acostumbrado a ser el olvidado y conocido como el compañero. Pero Hermione no lo hacía sentir como un compañero más; lo hacía sentir como un héroe, como una persona importante en sí misma.

Ron pateo el piso con irritación. Era una buena amiga, de eso estaba seguro. Era su mejor amiga. Y los mejores amigos se preocupan los unos por los otros; estaba solamente tratando de ayudarla, haciéndole saber que Viktor Krum era un Mortífago bueno para nada. ¿Por qué no había entendido eso?

Se oyó un suave golpe en la puerta. "¿Ron?", Hermione lo llamó. "Déjame entrar. Sé que estas ahí"

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual Ron considero sus posibilidades. Podía ignórala y aplazar la inminente pelea o podía darle la cara como un hombre. Realmente no quería usar la segunda opción, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Además, Harry llegaría en cualquier momento y Ron pensó que no era buena idea que Hermione y él no se hablasen cuando Harry llegara. Ya habían hablado acerca de la necesidad de ser un súper apoyo para Harry. Ron apretó los dientes mientras abría la puerta. "¿Qué?"

Hermione pasó junto a él sin más que una mirada en su dirección y se sentó en lo que comenzaba a pensar como la cama de Hermione. Bien, pronto iba a ser de Harry ya que empezarían a compartir el cuarto, pero por mientras, era la cama de Hermione. Pig picoteó a manera de saludo mientras se posaba sobre su hombro mientras Hedwig ululaba regiamente desde la parte superior del armario. Hermione ignoró a los animales y miró mordazmente a Ron "Creo que tenemos que hablar".

"Bien, pasa," dijo Ron sarcásticamente, mientras cerraba la puerta. "Siéntete como en tu casa"

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada "No actúes así. Eres mejor que esto."

_En realidad lo soy_, pensó Ron con amargura, _tú ciertamente no actúas como si lo fuera cuando me miras así_. Cruzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho, "Habla entonces"

"Me has estado evitando todo el día" Hermione le dijo "La única razón que se me ocurre para explicar tu comportamiento es que Fleur me confundió como la novia de Viktor, pero sé que eso no puede ser el problema, porque sería ridículo" Ron no dijo nada, pero empezó a caminar. ¿Cómo podía _no_ saber cual era el problema? Ella era Hermione la _Gran_ Granger, la chica más inteligente que jamás haya pisado Hogwarts, y ¿No podía entender que Viktor Krum era un idiota con el cual no debía echarse a perder? "¡No puedes estar todavía celoso de Viktor" lo acusó.

"¿Celoso?" Ron saco un chirrido de risa sarcástica. "¡_No_ estoy celoso!" y no lo estaba. Él sólo estaba preocupado por Hermione, pero sólo como una amiga, tenía que torcer sus palabras y acusarlo de sentir cosas que no sentía.

"Entonces, ¿por qué actúas así?" Demandó Hermione.

"¡Porque él es de Durmstrang, Hermione!" gritó Ron "¡Él es de Durmstrang, y tú-sabes-quién está de regreso, y Karakoff es un ex-mortifago, y tú no debes perder el tiempo con él!"

"Primero," empezó Hermione, poniéndose de pie y mandando a Pig aleteando al santuario del armario. "No estoy saliendo con Viktor, e incluso si lo estuviera, no sería de tu incumbencia. Y en segundo lugar, Víctor es mi _amigo_ y yo espero que tú, como mi _mejor amigo_ debieras de saber que _yo_ no sería amiga de un Mortífago, por lo que no debería molestarte que Viktor y yo seamos amigos por correspondencia..." _¿Amigos por correspondencia?_

"¡Así que todavía le escribes!" Gritó Ron triunfante.

"¡Y qué si lo hago!" Hermione farfullo en respuesta, pareciendo inusualmente nerviosa. "¡No debería importarte!". Ron abrió su boca para replicar, pero ella rápidamente elevo la voz para detenerlo. "¡Los amigos no reaccionan así tan ridículamente con sus amigos del sexo opuesto, a menos que están celosos! ¡Entonces, sólo admítelo y prosigamos! ¡Harry debería estar aquí en cualquier momento, y no quiero estar peleando cuando él llegue! "

"No estoy celoso," Ron bramo de nuevo "¡Los amigos pueden reaccionar de esta manera con otros amigos! ¡Tú te pones molesta cada vez que Fleur aparece!" Él nunca se había dado cuenta de que eso era verdad hasta que las palabras se precipitaron de su boca; ahora que lo pensaba, _¿Por qué se enfadaba siempre que Fleur venía?_

"¡Eso es sólo porque te tropiezas contigo mismo como un idiota cuando ella está cerca, y además ella es una tonta megalómana!" replico Hermione. "¡Así que no me digas cómo me siento!"

"¡Tú me estás diciendo cómo me siento!" señalo Ron, preguntándose al mismo tiempo qué demonios significaba megalómana.

"¡Pues eso es diferente!" protestó Hermione. "¡No sé cómo te sientes, ya que tú no me lo dices me veo forzada a hacer una suposición. Ya te he dicho lo que yo creo, entonces porqué no me iluminas!" Las manos de Hermione se fueron a su cadera. "¡¿Por qué estas actuando de esta manera? Dime, de una vez por todas. ¿Por que no te agrada Viktor?". Ron la miró de mala gana, al no saber que decir. Ella no lo captaba, entonces porqué él estaba forzado a decírselo de nuevo. "¡Vamos Ron, dime! ¡¿Por qué no te agrada Viktor?"

"El es de Durmstrang…" trato de nuevo.

"¡Idioteces!" Hermione estalló. La mandíbula de Ron se calló por ese uso de lenguaje. _¿Hermione dijo_ '_idioteces'? Hey, tengo algo de influencia sobre ella_, pensó Ron con gusto "¿Por qué _realmente_ no te gusta Viktor?"

"Ya te dije…"

"Ron, sé que estás mintiendo, siempre puedo decir cuándo me mientes, y si no vas a decirme la verdad, muy bien, entonces tú puedes explicarle a Harry por qué no nos estamos hablando el uno al otro, pero te agradecería que lo envíes a mi habitación cuando llegue de manera que pueda decirle ¡Hola!" Hermione se dirigió a la puerta.

"¡Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti!" Hermione se quedo inmóvil, siguiendo de espaladas a él. Ron también quedo inmóvil. _¿Realmente acabo de decir eso?_

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Hermione, aun sin voltear la cara hacia él. Ron miro a su espalda. Odiaba ser un maldito emocional, pero nunca entendió qué sentía hasta que explotó de esta forma. Siempre había sabido que no le agradaba Viktor y la razón obvia a esto, era que Krum era un bastardo ligado a Karakoff y Durmstrang.

Pero también había una razón oculta por este desagrado hacia Viktor – y ahora que Ron pensaba acerca de ello, supo que las palabras eran verdad.

Ron aclaró su garganta torpemente. "Dije que él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti"

Hermione se volvió lentamente hacia él. "¿Un jugador internacional de Quidditch y campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos no es suficientemente bueno para mi?" le preguntó en voz baja. Ron asintió desafiante. Viktor podría jugar endemoniadamente bien al Quidditch y todo, pero él simplemente no podía cortejar a Hermione. "Tienes expectativas más altas para mí, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, si" Ron metió sus manos en los bolsillos, y miró hacia sus zapatos. _Oh, maldición, debo decirle porque es tan especial, tal vez no se volverá a enojar conmigo otra vez. _Por otro lado, Hermione merecía saber porque era endemoniadamente fantástica. "Quiero decir, Hermione tú eres…" sus orejas rápidamente se fueron convirtiendo en rojo remolacha. _Vamos, tú puedes hacer esto_, internamente se reprendía, _¿Por qué estas haciendo esto mucho más difícil de lo que es?_

"¿Si?" Hermione pregunto entusiasmada, sus ojos color avellana brillaban en la forma que él amaba.

Sus miradas se encontraron y esa rara oleada que sentía lo recorrió. Esto era sobre lo que había estado reflexionando antes, la extraña conexión que pronto parecían tener, o tal vez era que siempre la habían tenido, pero él no la había notado antes del verano. Hermione enrojeció y Ron quiso sonreír por lo que vio, pero se contuvo. Tenía que enfocarse en decirle lo que sentía. Lástima que ni siquiera él lo sabía. Abrió la boca tratando de dar una explicación coherente de cómo se sentía, pero Hermione habló primero.

"Tú también," dijo Hermione en voz baja. Ron parpadeo confundido; ¿De qué estaba hablando?. "Quiero decir," balbuceo, agachando la cabeza para gran alivio de Ron, esto se estaba volviendo un poco incomodo. "Es por eso que no me gusta Fleur. Debido a que te mereces alguien mucho mejor que ella."

"¿Tú crees?" las cejas de Ron se arquearon con incredulidad. Fleur, la chica mas bonita que había visto en su vida, ¿No era suficientemente buena para un tipejo como él? "¿Mejor que Fleur?"

"No creo" dijo Hermione en voz baja. "Lo sé". Ron sonrío; Hermione nunca mentía. Ella realmente lo creía. Él era muy bueno para una veela. Tenía que admitirlo, era un lindo estimulo de autoestima escuchar eso. También esto era lo que había estado contemplando anteriormente, cómo Hermione siempre parecía decir las palabras correctas en el momento justo para hacerlo sentir mejor sobre sí mismo. Era realmente sorprendent,e y ella se merecía estar con alguien que apreciara eso. Viktor Krum probablemente sólo estaba interesado en llegar a sus bragas. Ron, al pensarlo, apretó los puños sin darse cuenta, pero no permitió que su ira se notara. La discusión parecía estar a punto de acabar, y él quería mantenerla de esa manera.

"Sí" Ron finalmente hablo, aclarando su garganta de nuevo. "Supongo que por eso no me agrada mucho Vicky"

"Viktor" Hermione interrumpió de forma automática.

"Como quiera que sea" dijo Ron descuidadamente "De todos modos, simplemente no me agrada la idea de tú y _Viktor_ juntos"

"Bueno, no lo estamos" Hermione le aseguro.

Ron se pregunto si debía presionar su suerte y decidió arriesgarse. "Y considero que tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de tú y Harry juntos" continuó Ron.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. "En verdad ¿Por qué?"

Ron se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Simplemente no me parece bien. Supongo que no es correcto para los mejores amigos salir _juntos_."

"¿Así lo crees?" pregunto Hermione dulcemente.

_¿Qué significa eso?_ Ella no quería salir con Harry, y él obviamente no saldría con Harry, entonces eso significaba…

_¡Maldita sea!_

Su cabeza giro bruscamente hacia ella, e inmediatamente Hermione desvió la mirada a otro lado. Toda su cara se encontraba roja, pero eso no le importaba mucho. ¿Acaba de insinuar que ella pensaba que estaría bien si él salía con ella y hacían,…ya sabes….hacían _cosas_? ¿Sabía incluso que él _quería_ hacer este tipo de cosas con ella? ¿Con _Hermione_? Había tenido sueños ocasionales referentes a ella, pero pensaba que eran normales, todos los jóvenes varones tenían sueños como esos. Pero era interesante notar que la estrella habitual de esos sueños no era Fleur, pero sí Hermione. ¿Acaso _eso_ significaba algo? ¿Podía _realmente_… él y _Hermione…_? Ron no sabía que pensar en el momento, pero como siempre, Hermione continuó tomando el control. "Ron", empezó tentativamente, "¿Te agrada la idea de mí saliendo con _cualquier_ otro chico?"

Ron frunció el ceño. Realmente nunca pensó sobre eso antes. Era como con Ginny: Hermione en una cita simplemente no era una opción. No le gustaba pensar sobre esas cosas. Era un poco diferente de cómo se sentía con la situación de Ginny y su novio; un tipo diferente de urgencia el proteger a Ginny; eso era Yo-soy-el-hermano-mayor-no-te-metas-con-mi-protección. Pero la necesidad que tenia de cuidar de Hermione era diferente… en realidad no sabía ni cómo explicarlo. Pero esa no era la pregunta que Hermione le había hecho, así que rápidamente la respondió. "Realmente, no" finalmente admitió.

"¿Por qué—por qué piensas eso?" Ron permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo, sus ojos se clavaron en una grieta del piso. Podía sentir los ojos de Hermione sobre él, pero no se atrevía a mirarla. _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ Tuvo la súbita, inexplicable e innegable urgencia de agarrar a Hermione y _besarla_. ¿Besar a _Hermione_? Bueno, seguro que antes, en cuarto año, tuvo de vez en cuando la urgencia de besarla, pero en este momento era genial que no pudiera mirarla porque sino, lo haría. Y ella acababa de decir que estaba bien que los mejores amigos salieran, pero tal vez ella se _refería_ a ella y Harry, en realidad nunca había negado que le gustara. _Oh, Merlín ¿Qué tal y si…?_ Él no se pondría en su camino claro está, pero nunca pensó que podría llegar a ser miserable por el resto de su patética existencia. "¿No puedes pensar en algún otro muchacho con el que pueda salir?" Hermione le incitó en un tono tranquilizador, una dulce manera con la que Ron casi responde la pregunta sin pensar.

Empezó a decir "Yo"

_Oh Merlín, que __demonios__ nos está pasando_, Ron se reprochó mientras se detenía de hablar. No podía sólo aparecerse y admitir estos extraños pensamientos que había tenido sobre su mejor amiga. ¿Qué si era una atracción pasajera? _no pienses en atracción y Hermione en la misma oración_… ¿Qué si solamente se debía a que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y como él era un chico y ella una chica, y …? _oh, Merlín ¿Por qué __siempre__ olvido que es una chica?_

Los ojos de Hermione seguían perforándolo, así que finalmente levantó la vista del suelo, sus miradas se cruzaron por algunos electrizantes segundos. Los ojos de Hermione brillaban de una manera tan radiante que Ron no podía imaginarse el cómo y porqué había pensado que Fleur era la chica más hermosa sobre el planeta. _Oh, en verdad acabas de pensar eso_, pensó. Siguió mirándola a los ojos; estaban tan confiados, abiertos, gritando con emoción, tan sinceros como podían ser. Esa era una de las grandes cosas acerca de Hermione, nunca escondía cómo se sentía cuando eran cosas realmente importantes. Si no quisiera escuchar lo que él tenia que decir, y estaba muy seguro de que Hermione ya tenía la idea sobre lo que él iba a decir, hubiera cambiado de tema. Pero ella sólo permanecía de pie esperando por una respuesta. Y él no le iba a negar el conocer toda la respuesta.

Ron respiro hondo y avanzo unos pasos hacia ella. _Oh Dios, esto es_, pensó con extrema ansiedad, _esto podría arruinar nuestra amistad…_

Los dos brincaron nerviosos cuando el pomo de la puerta giraba. Hermione se dio la vuelta y Ron contuvo la respiración. Si sus hermanos llegaban en ese momento, los iba a asesinar.

No pudo ver quien había entrado al cuarto ya que la voluminosa cabellera de Hermione estaba en su camino. Todo lo que veía y oía era a Pig piando contento y a Hermione gritando de alegría cuando se lanzó a abrazar a la persona que había abierto la puerta. Harry Potter, su mejor amigo en el mundo, encontró su ojos con una expresión que había visto muchas veces antes: en él mismo, cuando Hermione lo agarraba de esa forma. Suprimió la urgencia de reír y encogerse de hombros mientras Hermione empezaba a castañear.

"¡HARRY! ¡Ron, esta aquí, Harry esta aquí! ¡No te hemos oído llegar! Oh ¿Cómo estas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues enojado con nosotros? Apuesto a que sí, se que en nuestras cartas no te contábamos nada—pero no podíamos decir nada, Dumbledore nos hizo jurar que no lo haríamos, oh, tenemos mucho que contarte, y tú también tienes que decirnos—¡los dementores! Cuando lo escuchamos—y lo de la vista del Ministerio—es simplemente indignante. He estado buscando información y no pueden expulsarte, ellos simplemente no pueden, lo estipula el Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad en situaciones de amenaza para la vida…"

"Déjalo respirar, Hermione" dijo Ron sonriendo, cerrando la puerta detrás de Harry. Harry parecía como si necesitara un momento para serenarse y, afortunadamente, Hermione obedeció. Ron rápidamente observó a su amigo de arriba abajo. Él no era quien para juzgar por las apariencias, o evaluar si alguien había perdido peso, o cosas como esas, pero con Harry obviamente sí podía. Francamente se veía paliducho. Su mamá iba a tener un ataque cuando lo viera, pensó Ron. Y todavía había más, los ojos de Harry parecían apagados, más bien endurecidos, como si estuviera listo para la batalla.

_Oh Merlín_, pensó Ron mirando por encima a Hermione. Parecía que el tema de Hermione tendría que esperar por algún tiempo.

Por ahora tendrían un montón de problemas con los cuales lidiar.

_**0O0O0O0**_

_**CAMINITO A DEJAR COMENTARIO:**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primeramente:**

**"Siento...sentimos mucho el retraso de este Cap. pero Marla y yo tuvimos unos cuantos días muy ajetreados, pero aquí está, espero que les guste n_n...Hiilsu"**

"**Me declaro la responsable principal por el retraso de esta historia, pero créanme que estar enferma por cuatro semanas, andar de Doc en Doc y no saber qué tienes, es 'horrible' sin mencionar que debes seguir haciendo todo pero a un tercio de tu capacidad normal, es agotador. Así que Muchas Gracias a Hiilsu por su GRAN COLABORACIÓN en este Fic, (eres un amor) y a ustedes por ser tan pacientes… Marla"**

"**A todos aquellos que dejan su comentario y no tienen una cuenta en la cual pueda personalmente agradecerles, aprovecho para hacerlo aquí. Muchas gracias chicos por sus reviews, como siempre lo he dicho y seguiré diciendo, siempre serán muy bien recibidos ;) y millones de perdones a todos los que no contesté su último comentario, de verdad, de rodillas y con los brazos abiertos, perdónenme, espero que no sea causa para que dejen de comentar, no me castiguen tan cruelmente"**

**Resumen:** Este es el capítulo 10 de Hermione Granger y la Orden del Fénix desde PDV Ron. ¿Cómo reacciona cuando ve a alguien preguntar por Hermione?. Y tiene una visión nada grata de Fred y Angelina, en el salón de clases encantamientos...

**Aclaración:** esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a J.K. Rowling y varias editoriales. No se obtiene ninguna ganancia económica.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Clap, clap, clap.

El soñoliento Ron Weasley se preguntó por un momento cuál sería exactamente el castigo que recibiría si empujaba su libro de Pociones en el culo de Madame Pince. Sólo quería que dejara de caminar durante unos endemoniados momentos para poder dormir un poco, y le parecía que si ese pesado libro estaba _allí_, entonces ella no sería capaz de caminar. Estaba seguro de que Madam Pomfrey podría _quitarlo_ y, aunque fuera procesado, estaba seguro de que Hermione muy capazmente montaría una fuerte defensa para él.

Aunque no debiera elogiar tanto a Hermione; para empezar, era la razón por la que había estado tan cansado últimamente. No había logrado volver a su ciclo normal de sueño después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Desde que Harry y Hermione habían estado allí, ellos se podían levantar hasta tarde, pero él se levantaba por lo menos a las ocho cada mañana. Por lo general utilizaba las vacaciones para ponerse al día con el sueño, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione se levantaba a las siete todas las mañanas, se vio obligado a levantarse temprano también. No sabía por qué, pero había algo extrañamente vigorizante al respecto, al pasar ratos a solas con Hermione. También había comenzado a notar cómo la gente en Grimmauld Place los observaba bastante a los dos. Creía saber lo que sospechaban que estaba pasando, pero no iba a pensar en ello. Simplemente no era posible que le gustara Hermione - era su mejor amiga. Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, Hermione era el motivo por el que se levantó temprano de la cama todas las mañanas de todas las vacaciones. El único problema de su nueva rutina era que estaba muy necesitado de dormir más.

Sabía que tenía que estar más alerta, especialmente desde que Harry estaba fuera en su primera lección de Oclumancia y que, sin duda querría hablar de eso después. Ron frunció el ceño - o creyó fruncir el ceño; estaba demasiado cansado para saberlo. La idea de clases particulares con Snape era un asesinato para él, y Snape ni siquiera tenía una venganza privada que le concerniera a Ron. _Snape, _no importaba lo que Hermione dijera, él era un i_diota_ grasiento con el que Harry no debería tener que verse obligado a gastar más tiempo.

_Estúpido bastardo_, Ron pensó adormilado mientras sus ojos finalmente se cerraban. Su mente vagó por un instante, y se encontró bailando un tango con Snape en la biblioteca, mientras que Hermione se reía y le señalaba. Ron trató desesperadamente de alejarse, pero Snape murmuró algo en un tono seductor... oh Merlín, _¿por qué Snape está tratando de seducirme_? ... y lo tomó fuerte. Hermione se rió con más fuerza, agitando sus manos por su incontenible risa y de alguna manera voló al otro lado de la habitación golpeándose las costillas.

¡Ay!

Se despertó sobresaltado con un indigno resoplido, y miró alrededor en la habitación, aun desorientado. Gracias a Merlín había sido sólo un sueño. O la mayor parte de ello - la bofetada había sido muy real.

"¡Ron, por favor!" Hermione le reprendió en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza en señal de advertencia hacia la señora Pince, que estaba lanzando una mirada de descontento hacia ellos. No sabía qué era peor: el recuerdo de Snape bailando con él, o la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Hermione por quedarse dormido.

Ron murmuró una disculpa, mientras que se incorporaba en su asiento, se puso a reanudar su trabajo garabateando en su pergamino. Estaban trabajando en algún ensayo... Ron se rascó la oreja... pudiera ser que ayudara si hubiese escrito algo que le indicara de qué diablos se suponía que debía escribir. Quería preguntarle a Hermione, pero no quería parecer un idiota, sin mencionar la regañada que le daría. Suprimió un suspiro, tal vez sólo debía dormirse de nuevo.

Continuó mirando hacia abajo en el pergamino, escarbando en su memoria de lo que había estado escribiendo. Oyó suspirar a Hermione cuando se recostó en su silla. "Vuelvo", susurró. Ron asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera levantar la vista para que no se viera una pequeña sonrisa que cruzaba por su cara - podía echar un vistazo en su ensayo, mientras que ella no estaba.

Contó hasta diez en la cabeza hasta oír los pasos de Hermione en la distancia, miró hacia arriba para asegurarse de que no estaba mirando en su dirección antes de tirar el ensayo hacia él. _Ah, DCAO,_ recordó al darle una rápida leída al ensayo. No estaba de más leer el ensayo desde el punto de vista de la bruja más lista en la historia de Hogwarts, y utilizarlo como punto de partida - no significaba que estuviera copiando su ensayo.

Ojeó tan rápido como le fue posible ese ensayo escrito de manera tan elocuente, antes de regresarlo a su lugar tal y como estaba, no dejando de vigilar para asegurarse que Hermione no había notado su trasgresión. Sin embargo, se congeló instantáneamente ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Hermione estaba en la sección de Defensa, a su vista, y ese era Terry Boot, quien estaba inclinándose hacia un lado, con el brazo en alto apoyándose en la estantería. Tenía ese aire de suficiencia y pomposidad sobre él, que hacía que Ron quisiera arrojarlo—le recordaba a Percy. ¿Sobre qué estaban hablando? Terry parecía un poco nervioso por algo y Hermione avergonzada. Sin pensarlo, la mano de Ron se hundió en su mochila y sacó la oreja extensible que Fred y George le regalaron en navidad. Los gemelos lo habían entrenado muy bien, ni siquiera tuvo que pensar dos veces acerca de cómo utilizarla. Cruzó su brazo sobre la mesa, dejando una punta de la oreja extensible en la misma y apoyó la cabeza sobre ésta mientras la cuerda color carne desaparecía bajo la mesa, en su regazo, y salía hacia Hermione y Terry. Ahora parecía como si estuviera dormido pero en realidad estaba escuchando cada palabra de su conversación.

"Bueno, como sea, Hermione" Terry aclaro su garganta, "Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a Hogsmade conmigo"

_Oh maldición_— _¿El imbécil la está invitando a salir?_

"Oh, Terry, es realmente dulce de tu parte" comenzó Hermione.

"…pero prefieres no aceptar" Terry terminó por ella.

Ron suspiró de alivio en sus brazos. _¿Quién querría salir con ese idiota?_ No podía creer que Terry Boot fuera tan estúpido para pensar que alguien como Hermione Granger saldría con él.

"Lo siento" simplemente dijo Hermione

"Pensé que esto podría suceder" admitió Terry.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" pregunto Hermione.

_Porque tú eres muy buena para mí_, pensó Ron en lugar de Terry.

"Estoy en Ravenclaw" respondió Terry con un dejo de pomposidad. "Debería de haberlo sabido mejor, al tratar de pretender a una de las chicas de Harry Potter"

Ron se sacudió ligeramente-¿Todavía las personas llamaban a Hermione como una de las _chicas_ de Harry? Incluso él no era tan estúpido y _¿Se supone que este tipo esta en Ravenclaw?_

"¿_Disculpa_?" Hermione dijo con aspereza "No soy la chica de _nadie_"

Ron sonrío. _Esa es mi chica_, pensó orgulloso. Hermione no aceptaría ninguna estupidez de parte de nadie. Se preguntó brevemente si golpearía a Terry— _él_ sin duda quería hacerlo. Estaba tentado a levantar la cabeza y echar un vistazo; siempre disfrutaba cuando Hermione derribaba a alguien que no le agradaba a él. Pero se obligó a mantenerse agachado.

"Claro que no", Terry corrigió apresuradamente. "Yo sólo—Yo—bien, supongo que no soy tan inteligente después de todo" dijo al fin.

_Oh, mierda_, pensó Ron furioso. Hermione no se iba a tragar esa cantidad de estupideces después de haber aguantado esa actitud arrogante los últimos cinco minutos. Le sorprendió que no se hubiese alejado a estas alturas. Conocía a Hermione y ella estaba pensando indudablemente en su ensayo de DCAO y forzando la conversación con Terry simplemente porque era muy educada para alejarse. Tal vez debería fingir que necesitaba ayuda con algo para que ella pudiera volver pronto.

"Tú eres inteligente," le contradijo Hermione. Ron alzó las cejas, porque conocía ese tono de voz. Era el tono que había utilizado para tranquilizarlo en innumerables ocasiones. _¡Le está creyendo al idiota!_ "No es nada que hayas hecho, en absoluto. Eres una persona maravillosa y si las cosas fueran diferentes, yo saldría contigo sin pensarlo. De verdad lo siento".

Ron dejó escapar el aire que inconscientemente contenía. Aunque ella hubiera aceptado la cantidad de estupideces que dijo, seguirá sin salir con Terry.

"Está bien, no te preocupes por eso" Terry le dijo.

"Gracias. Y, por supuesto, me encantaría seguir estudiando Aritmancia contigo."

_¡Ah, así que ahí es donde había estado esas noches! _

"Realmente no necesitaba ayuda adicional con Aritmancia", admitió Terry tímidamente.

Ron entorno los ojos. Así que ese era el juego de Boot—jugar al tonto para llamar la atención de la chica y después cuando él pensara que tenía su afecto, hacia su jugada. _Que misera_…

"Me lo imaginaba", Hermione dijo con voz avergonzada. Ron estaba dispuesto a apostar 10 galeones a que estaba ruborizada; no podía creer que Hermione estuviera así por todo eso.

"¿Ves?, en realidad deberías haber estado en Ravenclaw", Declaro Terry con ironía. Los dos rieron en voz baja y Ron rodó sus ojos. Que estupidez—Hermione nunca estuvo destinada para Ravenclaw; siempre había estado destinada para Gryffindor, para estar con él. Ron gimió en su brazo. _¡No pienses cosas como esas!_

"Gracias" repitió Hermione.

"El placer es mío", replicó Terry.

"Bueno, mejor que vuelva".

_Ya era hora_, Ron pensó con una mezcla de amargura e ira. Se estremeció cuando de repente recordó que tenía que recoger su oreja extensible. Rápidamente tiró de la cuerda de la oreja, manteniendo sus brazos debajo de la mesa. Enrolló el cordel en su mano y mantuvo la cabeza gacha con la excusa de estar dormido. Ahora el único problema podría ser que Hermione lo atrapara. Ron no estaba realmente seguro de si quería ser descubierto o no - si lo descubría, podría preguntarle una o dos cosas acerca de ese bastardo de Boot.

¡Clac!

La punta del pie de Hermione Santa Jane, dolorosamente se estrelló contra su espinilla. "¡Ay!" gimió mientras se enderezaba. Esperaba que su cara no denotara la culpa e ira que sentía por lo que había pasado y creyera que sólo se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Madame Pince instantáneamente los calló, y Ron frunció el ceño mientras se inclinaba para sobar su dolida pierna. "¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?" demandó, fingiendo olvido.

"No debiste haberte dormido" Hermione siseo.

Ron le dio una última mirada. Ella no lo sabía—estaba seguro de eso, aunque la ignorancia significara no poder interrogarla sobre Boot. Ojalá, no le hablara por un momento mientras se calmaba—tenía el presentimiento que si lo hacía, explotaría y le demandaría saber todo. Así que todo lo que hizo fue recoger obedientemente su pluma otra vez y los dos reanudaron su trabajo. Su ensayo lo escribió mucho más rápido, puesto que ahora sabía lo que estaba escribiendo pues acababa de leer la conclusión de un excelente ensayo acerca del tema, hacía solamente unos minutos. Sin embargo, él seguía cometiendo estúpidos errores mientras seguía pensando sobre los torpes esfuerzos de Boot para seducir a Hermione. También estaba un poco sacado de onda porque Hermione no le había comentado nada—si Boot la estuviera molestando, ella le hubiera platicado. Él se hubiera hecho cargo del asunto por ella; ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? Y luego estaba un concepto inquietante de que quizá había otros que iban tras su Hermione. Ya le había preguntado sobre Zacharías, pero aun quedaba Viktor maldito Krum. Incluso aunque ella le dijera un millón de veces que no estaba interesada en ellos, él seguiría preocupándose sobre eso porque ellos estaban interesados en ella. ¿Quién no estaría interesado en Hermione? Ella no podría rechazarlos a todos, ¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos no aceptaba un _no_ por respuesta?

_No_, pensó Ron mientras tenía que tachar otra oración errónea, mejor mantener un ojo en Hermione y tal vez hacerla enojar, en lugar de que algo le pase. La observó por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba escribiendo con atención, mirando de vez en cuando al libro que había recuperado. Estaba obviamente muy satisfecha con su ensayo, ya que tenía ese aire de satisfacción con esa sonrisa que frecuentemente hacia a Ron sonreír de vuelta, o atormentar a su cerebro a pensar en algo ingenioso para que esa sonrisa jamás se fuera.

_Sip_, definitivamente iba a seguir manteniendo un ojo sobre esa chica.

0o0o0

Ron sin embargo no esperó ser forzado a mantener un ojo sobre ella al siguiente día. Una de las cosas que realmente lo ponía loco de Hermione, era que cuando empezaba a ser absorbida por una misión o idea, se comprometía tanto al punto de olvidar contarles a los demás lo que estaba haciendo. Después de ese artículo en el Profeta acerca de la fuga de Azkaban, Hermione traía esa extraña y divertida mirada, murmurando para sí misma, y luego salía corriendo sin ninguna explicación acerca de lo que le pasaba. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Lo había hecho tantas veces que Ron había perdido la cuenta, y después de estarse preocupando por ella la noche anterior, sin mencionar toda la demás mierda de la que se tenía que preocupar últimamente, estaba más que irritado por su inusuales acciones.

Por suerte, había logrado contenerse hasta que patrullaban juntos esa noche. "¿A Dónde demonios te escapaste esta mañana?" exigió a la mayor brevedad.

"Ron, por favor" rogó Hermione rodando los ojos. "¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?"

"Si" Ron insistió tercamente. No se había impacientado todo el día para que le dijeran que esperara días para aclaración y alivio.

"Si esto te preocupa tanto, ¿por qué no me preguntaste antes?" señaló Hermione.

Ron apretó sus dientes con enojo; era como si Hermione expresara en voz alta algo que él acaba de pensar. "No quería discutirlo en frente de Harry, porque él tiene suficiente de qué preocuparse en este momento."

"¿Por qué le preocuparía que saliera yo corriendo?" Preguntó Hermione.

"¡Porque actúas como una loca!" Ron insistió. "Odio cuando tienes esa mirada extraña en tu cara, por cierto, ¡quítala!"

"Se llama pensar, Ron, es posible que desees intentarlo alguna vez" contesto Hermione.

Hermione estaba empezando a ser desagradable - una clara señal de que tenía que actuar con rapidez antes de que comenzara a gritar. "¡Hermione!" Ron gritó, dando dos largos pasos para bloquear su camino. "¡Sólo dime!"

"Mira, Ron, no quiero decir nada hasta estar segura de que esto va a funcionar", explicó Hermione. "Tengo una idea acerca de cómo mejorar la imagen de Harry en los medios públicos, pero depende de ciertas cosas, te prometo que te lo voy a decir una vez que lo sepa todo, pero no ahora, ¿está bien?"

Ron siguió sus ojos con recelo. Él sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad - Hermione nunca había sido capaz de mentirle de manera convincente. Podía percibirlo en ella, suponía que se debía a que Hermione era una persona honesta y real que tenía problemas para engañar a la gente, aunque era genial cada vez que planeaba el engaño. Pero si ella tenía que mentir en el momento, simplemente era terrible. De hecho, no mentía ahora, pero Ron todavía tenía que asegurarse. Además, pudo haber hecho todo lo que acababa de afirmar y después ir a hacer algo más. No la había visto durante algún tiempo después de su abrupta salida. "¿Eso es lo que realmente hiciste?"

"Por supuesto que lo es" Hermione se ofendió un tanto de que Ron no se fiase de ella. "¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?"

Ron se encogió de hombros, con la esperanza de parecer casual. Ella no podía saber que él había estado pensando en esto desde hace bastante tiempo. "Haber visto a un amigo." _O amigos_, agregó en su mente. Había tanta gente que le encantaría estar con Hermione por lo que tenía que preguntar, así sabría a que tipo mantenerle el ojo avizor.

Ron sabía que estaba entrando en terreno potencialmente peligroso después de esa gran pelea que tuvieron después de navidad, sin embargo, tenía que decirlo. Se volvería loco si no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando. La libertad condicional de Hagrid era lo que más fuertemente pesaba en su cabeza, sin mencionar la visita al Ministerio y la muerte de Bode. El mundo no tenía un lugar placentero en ese momento y Ron iba a luchar para asegurarse que, por lo menos un aspecto de su vida fuera perfecto, lo que significaba mantener un ojo en Hermione. El problema era que a Hermione no le gustaba ser vigilada, así que tenía que hacerlo a escondidas. Sin embargo, había descubierto su secreto y ahora tenía que dar la cara y atenerse a las consecuencias.

El cansancio de Hermione, sin embargo, era evidente en el momento que él fijó sus ojos en ella esa tarde, y por primera vez estaba muy agotada como para preocuparse por una de sus clásicas peleas. "Ron", dijo con una forzada calma, su puño cerrado a un lado. "No estoy de humor para hacer frente a un ataque de celos en este momento. Así que, deja esto a un lado".

Ron la miró a los ojos. Estaba tan cansada. Ahora que lo pensaba, él también estaba muy cansado. El día había sido agotador - todo el año había sido agotador. Tantas cosas estaban cambiando, así que él y Hermione habían vuelto a lo que hacían antes: discutir. Era su manera de lograr la normalidad en sus vidas de nuevo. Además, eran muy buenos peleando. De hecho, a veces, cuando Ron se iba a casa para el verano y entraba en discusiones con su familia, podría encontrarse a sí mismo ganando con demasiada facilidad y queriendo un desafío por una vez. No había nada tan vigorizante como argumentar con Hermione. Sin embargo, simplemente no tenía fuerzas para ello. No hoy.

Ron dejó escapar un largo suspiro y dio un paso fuera del camino de Hermione para que pudieran seguir su patrullando. No dijeron una palabra más en el resto de la ronda, pero le encontraron extrañamente tranquilo. El simple hecho de estar cerca de Hermione le tranquilizó. Era extraño - a menudo lo sacaba de quicio, nadie lo enloquecía tanto como Hermione lo hacía, pero al mismo tiempo, su presencia le podía infundir calma y contentamiento. Ella lo era todo, siempre era exactamente lo que necesitaba en determinado momento. Incluso Harry no tenía ese don y Harry era el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría desear. Tal vez por eso se ponía tan provocador y celoso cada vez que ella le daba a otro chico su atención. Él la quería para sí.

_Hijo de p..,_ gimió para sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Odiaba que Hermione tuviera siempre, siempre la razón, y una vez más la tenía: en realidad estaba celoso de los Viktors, los Terry Boots y los Zacarías Smith que, sin duda, estarían siempre en _su_ vida.

Ahora, si eso significaba que en realidad le gustaba la chica, era otra cosa. Sí, él tenía esos sentimientos de celos y pensaba que era la chica más bonita de la escuela y le había regalado un perfume para Navidad y había un sinnúmero de otras cosas que parecían indicar que sus sentimientos hacia Hermione no eran puramente platónicos. Pero tenía que estar seguro - no iba a arruinar su amistad con Hermione por confesarle sentimientos que realmente no tenía hacia ella. Tenía que estar seguro.

Apretó las manos fuertemente dentro de sus bolsillos mientras él y Hermione se acercaban a la entrada del retrato. Tenía que pensarlo muy cuidadosamente, pero también sabía que una vez que lo confirmara, no sería capaz de guardarlo más tiempo. Acabaría diciéndoselo a ella. Suprimió la necesidad de suspirar cuando Hermione dio a la Señora Gorda la contraseña, parecía como si él y Hermione estuvieran cambiando después de todo.

0o0o0

Por supuesto, no fue así. Aún tenía que ingeniarse un plan con el fin de averiguar si sus sentimientos hacia Hermione realmente eran más que amistad y si una cosa le había enseñado Hermione, esa era el tener siempre un plan.

Unos días antes del Día de San Valentín, sin embargo, una idea, finalmente se le presentó. Estaba cenando con Harry y Hermione y Harry había traído a tema el hecho de que haría el paseo por Hogsmeade con Cho Chang. Hermione parecía muy entusiasmada de que Harry tuviera una cita para San Valentín. Y ahí fue cuando lo golpeó - - había estado planeando ir a Hogsmeade con sus dos mejores amigos, pero ahora que Harry se iría todo el día, solamente serían él y Hermione. Era la cubierta perfecta para hablar con ella y tratar de solucionar las cosas

Había entonces intentado descubrir casualmente si Hermione ya tenía planes con uno de sus potenciales pretendientes. Aunque ella había sido algo imprecisa acerca de lo que quería hacer ese día, había dejado claro que no tenía concertada una cita con nadie. Lo había mirado con extrañez cuando le hacía preguntas, pero esperaba haber disipado cualquier sospecha que ella tuviese.

Ahora, lo único que quedaba era descubrir qué demonios iban a hacer. Tenía que pensar en algo - no que fuera una cita ni nada, pero si se trataba de una _cita_, era obligación del chico planificar este tipo de cosas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de ello y por cierto, no iría con Harry, por lo que sólo podía pensar en otra persona. Bueno, en realidad en dos, ya que por lo general, una iba donde la otra. Ron dejó esa 'plática' hasta el día antes de la excursión a Hogsmeade. Hermione, afortunadamente, se fue a la cama más temprano, dejando a Ron libre para deslizarse a la mesa donde se encontraban 'esos dos'.

Fred Weasley enarcó las cejas. "¿En qué podemos ayudarte?"

Ron miró nerviosamente por encima del hombro por si acaso Hermione, por alguna razón había regresado a la sala común. "Sí, - em – Necesito preguntarles algo."

"¿Estás bien, Ronnikins?" George preguntó, todavía se ocupaba en el surtido salta-clases en el que estaban trabajando.

"Ah, ya sé de qué se trata", dijo Fred antes de que Ron pudiera responderle a George. Ron acababa de mirar por encima del hombro de nuevo con temor evidente. "Quieres hacer un pedido, ¿no? Simplemente no puedes hacerlo enfrente de tu noviecita". "Oh, está bien", dijo George alegremente mientras sacaba un formulario de pedido. "Llénalo y tu solicitud será procesada lo más pronto posible..."

"No, no es nada de eso," le contradijo Ron, agarrando el formulario de pedido. Se detuvo un poco mientras miraba hacia abajo en la hoja. "¿No me darían un descuento? ¡Soy de la familia!"

"Al contrario," dijo Fred felizmente, "De hecho te habíamos hecho un sobrecargo." Luego le arrebató a Ron el formato de manera que un cliente real fuera capaz de usarlo. "¿Por qué estás aquí, hermanito?, no tenemos todo el día."

Ron miró alrededor una vez más y bajó la voz. "Yomestabapreguntandosius…"

"¡Habla, amigo!" Fred ordenó en voz alta. "¿Qué te pasa – no quieres que la gente escuche?"

Ron lo miró. Fred estaba hablando en voz tan alta que le sorprendía que los muertos no llamaran a la puerta del retrato para solicitar que Fred cerrara la boca y bajara la voz, de manera que pudieran descansar en paz.

"Me preguntaba dónde sería un buen lugar para llevar a una chica en el Día de San Valentín" siseó Ron quedamente. Luego miró rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo escuchó - gracias a Dios, nadie lo hizo.

"Ah, así que tu noviecita está involucrada", dijo George alegremente con una sonrisa.

"Ella no es mi novia", Ron le recordó por millonésima vez.

"¿Y a quién llevarás a Hogsmeade mañana?, ¿a Pansy Parkinson?" Fred preguntó con inocencia fingida.

Ron hizo una mueca de asco antes de responder tímidamente. "A Hermione", admitió. "Y yo no la llevo - Quiero decir, sí, vamos juntos y todo ¡pero eso es todo!"

Fred se rió aún más fuerte. "Sí, claro, Ron, ella es sólo tu 'amiga'," dijo en un tono que indicaba claramente que no creía una palabra de la que su hermano estaba diciendo.

George por su parte tomó la solicitud un poco más en serio. "Bueno, si quieres regalarle algo, yo diría que fueran a la librería ya que es Hermione de quien estamos hablando", volteo una orden de pedido en blanco y recupero su pluma. "Y si tú…" George dibujo un feo mapa de Hogsmade y sus alrededores con rápidos trazos de la pluma, "…sigues este camino…" le indicó con la punta de su pluma, "…habrá una bifurcación. Toma el camino de la izquierda—el de la derecha tiene un árbol seco en medio del camino, ha estado ahí por años. Con toda esa nieve ahí afuera, ella no querrá treparlo. En el de la izquierda, el arco da la vuelta y te trae de regreso al pueblo. Con toda la nieve, sería muy romántico estar ahí solamente ustedes dos." explico George sugestivamente.

Ron, sin embargo, estaba menos entusiasta acerca de la sugerencia de George. "¿Así que la llevaré a dar un paseo?" Preguntó Ron con escepticismo. "¿Ese es tu brillante plan?"

"Bueno, si fuéramos nosotros, tendríamos algo deliciosamente ingenioso", dijo Fred alegremente. "Pero no te podemos estar dando todas nuestras brillantes ideas."

George golpeó a su hermano en la espalda. "Puedes pensar en algo por tu cuenta", dijo George alentadoramente. "Pero creo que un paseo se adapta a Hermione muy bien"

"Sí, los paseos son geniales", dijo Fred alegremente antes de recordar algo abruptamente. "¿Desean saber lo que tengo planeado para Angelina?", confió Fred feliz al resto de sus hermanos. Tanto George como Ron se inclinaron hacia adelante con entusiasmo, pero antes de Fred pudiera divulgar algo, Angelina irrumpió en la sala común. Ella rápidamente escaneó la sala antes de marchar hacia los tres hermanos.

"Weasley", dijo escuetamente a Ron. "Tenemos el terreno de juego mañana a las diez de la mañana. No faltes".

Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero Fred lo golpeó. "¿En la mañana?" Fred dijo con incredulidad. "¡Pero es Día de San Valentín!"

El duro, casi maniáco brillo que tenía Angelina en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba de Quidditch disminuyó por un momento mientras miraba a Fred. Se ablandó cuando vio que él había hecho planes para los dos. Por poco la convencen pero al final negó con la cabeza. "Muy mal—todos teníamos planes pero ahora tenemos que cambiarlos. Si queremos seguir teniendo una oportunidad de ganar la Copa, alguien de nosotros tiene que mejorar mucho" sus ojos perforaron de manera significativa a Ron antes de pasar para encontrar a los otros jugadores.

"¡Maldito Quidditch!" Fred golpeo enojado con su puño la mesa.

Ron nunca había utilizado estas dos palabras en la misma frase desde que el Quidditch era el mejor deporte bajo el sol, pero ahora sin duda estaba de acuerdo. No le apetecía la idea de renunciar a todo su Día de San Valentín para que Angelina le gritara que tratara de bloquear una vez más la Quaffle, sobre todo porque ya estaba disfrutando la idea de sorprender a Hermione con algo. Por supuesto, no habría sido realmente una cita - pero no importaba. Hermione iba a pasar el Día de San Valentín en Hogsmeade, mientras que él se lo pasaría en el aire.

"¡Genial, por una vez me alegro de estar fuera del equipo!" George comentó. Fred y Ron lo fulminaron con la mirada y él levantó la mano a manera de rendición. "Lo siento, lo siento, pero anímense", se volvió a Fred en primer lugar, "Vamos a echar un vistazo a los locales que vimos en el anuncio la semana pasada y si no nos gustan, podemos empezar a comprobar otros anuncios. "Fred se miró algo apaciguado desde que encontró que su novia no estaba disponible para el día más romántico del año. George se volvió hacia su hermano menor. "Y Ron, por lo menos ya no tienes que pensar en algo estúpidamente romántico".

"Como si a ella le hubiera gustado", resopló Fred con incredulidad. "Hermione no parece ser la persona más romántica - podría haber terminado abofeteándote".

"Sí" mintió Ron cuando le esbozó una sonrisa muy poco convincente. En primer lugar, Hermione nunca le abofetearía - a menos que realmente lo mereciera. Y en segundo lugar, sin importar los beneficios que puedan derivarse de su incapacidad para ir a Hogsmeade, todavía estaba muy decepcionado. A pesar de todos sus temores y dudas, la idea de pasar el Día de San Valentín con Hermione había dejado una muy agradable y cálida sensación en su estómago.

0o0o0

El Quidditch había sido un infierno. No, esperen, no - en realidad, el infierno sería un día de campo en comparación con la práctica de Quidditch. ¿Por qué no podía mejorar? Angelina lo acusó de no practicar, pero Ron se montaba en su escoba todos los días. Cada vez que practicaba por su cuenta o sólo con Harry, siempre lo hacía perfectamente. Sin embargo, si sabía que había muchas personas viéndolo y si no tenía idea de quiénes eran, de alguna manera se le hacía imposible recordar siquiera cuál bola era la Quaffle.

Recordaba el tiempo en el que el Quidditch era tranquilo, solamente diversión. Jugaba con sus hermanos y sus padres salían a mirar. Su Papá a veces se sumaba, pero su mamá siempre estaba en el suelo. Cuando el juego terminaba, siempre encontraba algo positivo que decir acerca de todas las personas que jugaron. Bill, especialmente, era el más entusiasta acerca de las habilidades de Ron en el Quidditch. Él había sido quien enseñó a Ron a volar y quien le había dado su primera lección de Quidditch. Fue a partir de esa lección que Ron decidió que sería un Guardián. Siempre era delegado a esa posición cuando la familia jugaba, y todo el mundo comentaba que jugaba muy bien. No era extraordinario como Harry, pero era lo suficientemente bueno. Cuando iba a ver los partidos de Quidditch en las gradas, cada vez que alguien le anotaban al Guardián, Ron podía analizar la jugada en su cabeza y averiguar exactamente qué había salido mal y lo que el Guardián debió haber hecho para corregir la situación. Los Omninoculares que Harry le compró, habían terminado siendo en realidad un regalo del cielo, porque ya no tenía que recordar cada gol por un período indefinido de tiempo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era rebobinar y presionar 'reproducir'. Había estado esperando una oportunidad de probarse para el equipo por cinco años - ni siquiera había querido ser parte del equipo. Sólo quería tener la oportunidad de probarse. Obviamente había esperado en secreto para hacer la prueba final, y cuando lo obtuvo, había sido uno de los momentos de mayor orgullo en su vida.

Pero todo eso se había desvanecido con la primera práctica. Angelina estaba loca, Fred y George se burlaban de él sin piedad, y, básicamente, era pésimo. Harry era la única cosa buena del Quidditch; siempre se había soñado jugando Quidditch junto a Harry. Sin embargo, ahora que Harry estaba fuera del equipo, el Quidditch era horroroso.

Hoy, había estado incluso peor. Estaba mojado, cansado y dolorido cuando se escabulló para la cena. Hermione se había ido a hacer una cosa de chicas, cual ni siquiera hizo el intento de comprender, y aunque tenía mucha curiosidad por escuchar a todos acerca de la entrevista con Rita, instó a Hermione a que se lo dijera después. Su dolor de cabeza únicamente se fue después de una vigorizante ducha y antes de que fuera curado, apenas podía ser capaz de concentrarse en cualquier cosa.

Ahora que su mente estaba clara, Ron podía sentir que Hermione lo miraba con preocupación. Sabía que estaba muy preocupada por él, no sólo porque pensaba que el Quidditch era demasiado peligroso, sino porque, sinceramente quería que lo hiciera realmente bien. Lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor al saber que le importaba tanto a Hermione Pero eso no lo pudo parar a negarse a hablar del asunto. Solo quería olvidarse del Quidditch por el resto del día después de que le hubiera arruinado toda la mañana y tarde. Quería la noche libre para mejores y más importantes cosas.

"¿Estás bien?" Hermione finalmente rompió el silencio preguntando directamente, con los ojos muy concentrados en él. Ron quería decirle todo lo que había pasado y confiar en ella, pero el orgullo se lo impidió.

"Sí" dijo Ron con voz espesa, mintiendo entre dientes.

Hermione, al parecer, no se lo creyó. "Ron, mira..."

"Hermione, no quiero hablar de Quidditch en este momento, ¿de acuerdo?" Contestó Ron con brusquedad. Se sentía un poco culpable por desquitarse con ella, pero debía saber muy bien que no era bueno presionarlo así. A estas alturas ya debía haber aprendido a no molestar - si quería prueba de las consecuencias de ser persistente, todo lo que tenía que hacer era ver la afectada relación entre ella y Harry.

Por suerte, había aprendido su lección y asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. "Está bien" dijo Hermione en voz baja. La ligera expresión herida en su cara, hizo sentir a Ron aun peor y quería decirle que apreciaba su preocupación, pero se distrajo por un raro sonido. No sabía lo que era, todo lo que sabía era que no era habitual y en este corredor debía haber un silencio absoluto. Estiró su brazo para detener a Hermione de caminar más allá del salón en cuestión.

"¿Escuchaste algo?"

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras aguzaba el oído. "Es extraño", señaló Hermione, señalando hacia la puerta cerrada desde donde se originaron los sonidos. "Las aulas normalmente no se cierran por la noche."

Ron sacó su varita, empezando a sentirse un poco nervioso. Cualquier cosa podía estar ahí y después de todas las cosas horribles que habían estado sucediendo últimamente, Ron no estaba seguro de querer arriesgarse, sobre todo si sólo él y Hermione iban en contra de lo que fuera. "¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a McGonagall?"

"Todavía no" respondió Hermione. "Hay que comprobar y estar seguros de que algo o alguien realmente está ahí." Ron asintió y volvió con cautela el picaporte. Bloqueado. Dio un paso hacia atrás, expectante; era hora de que Hermione pusiera a trabajar su magia, literalmente. Hermione se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer, sacó su propia varita de su túnica y giró su experta muñeca. "¡Alohomora!"

Oyó el clic en la puerta, indicando que su hechizo había sido un éxito - como si no, ésta era Hermione después de todo. Ron volvió a su posición frente a la puerta preguntándose brevemente justo lo que debía hacer a continuación. La investigación era la única opción lógica a pesar de que era lo que Ron no estaba muy dispuesto a perseguir. Sin embargo, no era un Gryffindor por nada. Antes de abrir la puerta, le hizo señas a Hermione para que se quedase atrás. Nada iba a sucederle a ella en su presencia. Hermione apretó su agarre sobre su varita y se quedó detrás de él cuando Ron abrió la puerta en silencio para poder meter la cabeza.

"¡Demonios!"

Los ojos de Ron se desorbitaron por un par de segundos. Quito sus ojos rápidamente de la escena pero su cerebro seguía estupefacto y sólo podía tomar la información en fragmentos: _Fred. Cuarto. Túnicas. Fuera. Angelina_. Ellos estaban en el suelo del salón, en medio de la primera fila de pupitres y el escritorio del profesor. Los dos estaban en diferentes rangos de desnudez y los dos se levantaron con brusquedad cuando la puerta se abrió. Los ojos de Fred encontraron los de Ron y éste pensó que el imbécil se iba a reír; Angelina sólo se veía avergonzada.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?"La voz de Hermione le devolvió a la realidad y lejos del espeluznante lugar donde su hermano, al parecer, tenía un montón de acción. Una horrible imagen visual acababa de llegar a su mente, pero el intento de Hermione por entrar al salón de clases se las arregló para atrapar su atención. Cerró la puerta y la empujó de nuevo al mismo tiempo, antes de que pudiera echar un vistazo a la escena. "¡Ron! ¿Qué era? "

_¡Oh, hijo de p…, tengo que decirle al respecto!_. Ron tenía el instinto natural de huir de la pregunta de Hermione pero logró contenerse. "Nada," las orejas de Ron se tornaron de un color granate vivo y agarró a Hermione por la muñeca en un intento por alejarse. "Vamos a seguir adelante."

"¡Eso no fue 'nada'!" Hermione insistió, tratando de dar un tirón del férreo control de Ron. Sus ojos ardían de furia, creía que estaba tratando de ocultarle algo por ser cruel. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tenía que ser una persona tan entrometida y terca?; honestamente, la chica debía ser una reportera. "¿¡Qué diablos está pasando!"

Ron fue salvado de tener que responder por el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, aunque su vergüenza aumentó con la llegada de su hermano. "Cálmate, Hermione, todo está bien" Fred se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con su habitual sonrisa de satisfacción. "Ronnie aquí presente, está sólo un poco avergonzado"

"¿Fred? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Hermione demandó. Fred se limitó a sonreír mientras alisaba su extrañamente desgreñado cabello. _Debió haberlo alborotado por estar en el piso_... Ron gimió internamente cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba analizando cómo exactamente el cabello de su hermano se había puesto así, lo que significaba que se imaginaba ciertas posiciones en las que su hermano había estado, lo que provocó una cacofonía de muy malas, _malas_ imágenes en la mente de Ron. No podía mirar a su hermano y se tornaba aún más rojo. _Nunca_ escucharía en qué acabaría esto.

"Hola, Hermione", surgió Angelina Johnson de la habitación también, abrochando su túnica y alisándose el pelo. Ron deseó poder gritar de frustración fuertemente - _¿Puede esto ser peor? _

El rostro de Hermione estaba ahora de un profundo color escarlata, así que, debió haber comprendido lo Fred y Angelina habían estado haciendo. "Lo siento" se disculpó con sinceridad, "No tenía idea. Acabamos de escuchar ruidos, y... "

"Todo está bien", gorjeó Fred, golpeando a Ron en el hombro. Ron se preparó para ser el centro de otra broma. "Era tiempo de que Ron supiera todo sobre los pajaritos y las abejas"

"_¡Fred_!" Ron gimió. _Oh, Merlín, no esta broma_ - no puede tener a Hermione pensando que era un ignorante o algo así. Se perdería todo el respeto y el respeto de Hermione lo era todo para él.

Fred sonrió y envolvió su brazo sobre los hombros de Ron. "Ahora, Ronnie, cuando una bruja y un mago se aman mucho..."

"¡Fred!" Ron repitió, con su cara más roja que el pelo.

"¿Dijiste _**Se aman**_?" Angelina dejó escapar la frase con la boca abierta.

Fred palideció. "Oh, diablos."

"Así que estás enamorado de mí, Fred Weasley," Angelina presionó, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. "Porque odiaría que le dijeras a tu impresionable hermanito una cosa, y tú hicieras otra. Sabes que no soporto la hipocresía".

La cara de Ron había vuelto a la normalidad, con una enorme sonrisa. Ahora bien, ¡esto le gustaba más!

"¿Y bien?" Angelina instó. "¡Háblame, amor!"

Fred dejó escapar unos pocos balbuceos incoherentes. Ron luchó contra el impulso de burlarse, nunca había visto a Fred tan sacado de onda y, francamente, lo estaba disfrutando. No esperaba que Angelina y Fred permanecerían juntos por mucho tiempo - aunque sería muy divertido ver Fred así más frecuentemente. El estómago de Ron se sacudió ligeramente a medida que se daba cuenta de algo: era la razón por la que Fred y George le atormentaban tanto de Hermione, ¿Acaso él actuaba en gran parte como un idiota tal y cual Fred estaba actuando ahora?

"Bueno, cuando finalmente hayas conseguido poner tu pie fuera de tu boca", continuó Angelina, "Voy a estar esperando allá ", dijo señalando por el pasillo a otra aula vacía. "¿Asumo que ustedes dos ya han revisado en _ese_ salón?" Tanto Ron como Hermione asintieron con la cabeza. Ron personalmente planeaba permanecer lejos del salón lo más humanamente posible. No quería tener más imágenes inquietantes que se deslizaran en sus pesadillas. "Bien". Angelina avanzó pavoneándose por el pasillo hacia el salón indicado.

Fred la vio alejarse con una mirada sorprendentemente amorosa en su rostro. "Ella es fantástica", dijo en voz baja.

_De verdad_, Ron arrastró las palabras en su cabeza al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano. ¿Qué había hecho con él Angelina? No entendía el amor y todo eso, pero lo único que sabía era que nunca iba a permitir que Fred se olvidara de ese momento. "¿Qué fue eso?" Ron incitado, le golpeó en las costillas alegremente.

"¡Nada!" Fred se echó hacia atrás en precaución y se volvió hacia su pequeño hermano. "Ahora, ustedes dos no le contarán a nadie sobre esto, ¿verdad?" él les advirtió. "Ustedes saben que este tipo de comportamiento ocurre todo el tiempo". Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta junto a la que habían salido. "Ese es lugar de Malfoy y Parkinson".

"¡Guácala!" Ron gimió ante la imagen mental que le había hecho estallar accidentalmente en la cabeza. "¡Fred!". Fred le dirigió una rápida sonrisa. Ron tenía que admitir que su hermano era muy bueno en lo que hacía - sabía exactamente qué decir para cerrar la boca a su hermanito. El imaginarse a cualquiera, queriendo hacer _cosas_ con Malfoy era suficiente para hacer que Ron quisiera vomitar. Hermione también se veía adecuadamente asqueada ante la idea de Malfoy, aunque a Ron le pareció detectar los engranes girando en su cabeza, como si estuviera pensando con mucho cuidado sobre la información que acababa de obtener. Ron la miró por un breve momento, _¿Qué estará pensando?_

Fred se encogió de hombros. "Si me disculpan", dijo con un movimiento majestuoso de su túnica, "Tengo una dama esperando". Saltó al final del pasillo y prácticamente se zambulló en el salón de clases en el que había desaparecido Angelina. Ron brevemente se preguntó si Fred era tan bueno en otras cosas... o con otras personas...

Ron se tapó los ojos con sus dos manos cuando otra imagen visual muy desagradable surgió en su mente, y se quejó de nuevo. "¡No lo puedo creer, atrapé a mi hermano besuqueándose!" Realmente deseaba que fuese físicamente posible lavar el cerebro con jabón. Pero tal vez había - tal vez Hermione sabía algo, si alguien sabía qué hacer para librarse de las imágenes repugnantes de tu hermano y tu novia de la mente - bueno, _esperaba_ que Hermione no tuviera experiencia en ese campo, pero Hermione sin duda lo sabía _todo_. Ella sabría qué hacer.

Sin embargo, todavía parecía estar muy distraída. Ron se preguntó por un momento si nuevamente saldría corriendo como loca sin decirle una palabra, pero por suerte abrió la boca para pensar en voz alta. "¿Malfoy viene aquí a besuquear?" repitió antes de tronar sus dedos al entenderlo. "¡Es por eso que él estaba aquí!"

"¿Qué? ¿Malfoy aquí? "Ron dejó caer las manos de su rostro y buscó su varita. No podía creer que se había perdido la llegada de Malfoy, siempre tenía una mirada cautelosa para ese bastardo, sobre todo si estaba con Hermione. Nunca olvidaba que Malfoy había mencionado dos veces que le gustaría la idea de Hermione muerta y no tenía la intención de que Hermione descubriera cuanto la detestaba Malfoy. Le resultaba difícil creer que alguien puede odiar a alguien tan encantadora como Hermione Granger, pero oye, si alguien iba a ser tan obtuso y cruel, sería ese bastardo quien no iba a llegar a ninguna parte cerca de sus amigos. Miró rápidamente para asegurarse que no hubiese señales de ese horrible cabello platinado.

"No, no" le corrigió Hermione. "Él estuvo aquí una vez durante una de las rondas de vigilancia"

_¿En una ronda de vigilancia?_ La frente de Ron se surcó al concentrarse en pensamiento. Se acordaba de todas y cada unas de las peleas con Malfoy y siempre recordaba cada momento que pasaba a solas con Hermione, pero no se acordaba de una ronda de vigilancia interrumpida por Malfoy. "No me acuerdo de eso." Tal vez se había portado como un idiota, como de costumbre, y Hermione le había aplicado un hechizo desmemorizador para que no le diera vergüenza.

"No estabas aquí", le dijo Hermione distraídamente. "Fue cuando tu padre resultó herido."

La frente Ron se contrajo aún más. Él ni siquiera había pensado que Hermione tendría que patrullar sola cuando se fue a ver a su papá y no podía creer que lo hubiese pasado por alto. Por supuesto Malfoy aprovecharía la oportunidad para acosar a Hermione, ya que ambos, él y Harry se habían ido. Malfoy siempre parecía ir tras de Hermione y odiaba que ella tuviera que lidiar con ese patán. Actuó con toda calma y nada afectada por sus palabras, pero Ron la conocía muy bien. Nunca olvidó el dolor en su rostro cuando Malfoy le llamó por primera vez Sangre-sucia, y luego otra vez cuando supo exactamente lo que quería decir. Él no quería que volviera a pasar por eso nuevamente por lo que siempre se aseguró de dejarle saber a Malfoy de alguna manera que no iba a soportar sus insultos. El hecho de que se había perdido por completo uno de los insultos de Malfoy, hizo sentir a Ron que había abandonado a Hermione en alguna forma.

Hermione captó la mirada en su rostro y siendo tan cual es, rápidamente trató de apaciguarlo. "No fue nada, de verdad. Me olvidé por completo de lo sucedido hasta ahora."

Ron no se lo tragó ni por un segundo. Pensó que ya conocía la esencia del ataque de Malfoy, pero tenía que preguntar, sólo para estar seguro. "¿Él te llamó con _esa_ palabra?" Preguntó Ron con los dientes apretados.

"Sí" admitió Hermione, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para una explosión. Ron quería estallar en una perorata por la estupidez de un animal como Malfoy pero se detuvo después de mirar a Hermione. Ella sabía que él estaba a punto de explotar y por su tensa postura, sabía que no quería eso. Así que Ron se forzó a maldecir a Malfoy en su cabeza mientras decía en voz alta la primera pregunta que le vino a la mente.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" demando Ron.

"Porque no valía la pena" respondió Hermione "Soy capaz manejar a un hurón como Malfoy yo solita, muchas gracias".

Las imágenes del hurón habían tenido un efecto tranquilizador en Ron. _Ah_, pensó alegremente mientras revivía uno de los diez mejores momentos de su vida. _La siempre buena Hermione_, pensó con cariño cuando se echó a reír en silencio. Ella siempre sabía qué decir para hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Vamos" Hermione lideraba el camino por el pasillo. Parecía aliviada de que no estuviese escupiendo rabia acerca de Malfoy. Ron se sintió muy tranquilo también. Prefería estar pensando en otras cosas: la sonrisa de Hermione por ejemplo... ¡oh, Merlín!, ¡debía poner fin a esos pensamientos...!

"¡Eít! ¡Tortolitos!"

La voz de Fred, sacó a Ron bruscamente de sus 'inapropiados pensamientos', para su gran alivio. Hermione y Ron se volvieron atrás hacia Fred, quien había sacado la cabeza del salón de clase que él y Angelina estaban utilizando en ese momento.

Fred volvió la cabeza en la dirección opuesta. "Hay algunas aulas no utilizadas por el pasillo si desean continuar sus _funciones de prefectos_".

"¡Fred!" Ron y Hermione gritaron al mismo tiempo, ambos ruborizados y evitando el uno los ojos de la otra. Ron se decidió a mirar a su hermano: iba-a-asesinar-a su estúpido-hermano.

"Vamos, ustedes dos", continuó Fred con su ancha e irritante sonrisa, "¿se dan cuenta de que la gente cuenta que _lo hacen_ todo el tiempo?".

A Ron se le retorció el estómago en el más grande shock de su vida. Había pensado que la idea de Hermione y él besuqueándose era completamente equivocada e inapropiada, y creía que él era único que pensaba en ella - pero no, esperen, no había pensado en eso porque él y Hermione eran amigos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de expresar su asombro en voz alta. "¿¡QUÉ!" Su cara ardía con una viva sobra de rojo. "¿Quién - qué - cuando - ¿por qué?" Ni siquiera podía hablar coherentemente, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada tambaleándose. ¿Los demás pensaban de él y Hermione en esa manera? _¿También Ella?_ Él la miró, pero Hermione se quedó mirando al suelo, sonrojándose con un color rosa brillante. Se veía muy avergonzada consigo misma y Hermione no se ponía así muy menudo.

Fred se quedó mirando fijamente a su pequeño hermano, toda broma ausente de su voz. "Sólo piensa en ello, hermanito".

Ron miró a los ojos de su hermano y en silencio juró vengarse un día. Fred sabía que Ron entendía lo que estaba insinuando, pero lo decía en voz alta para que Hermione se irritara también. Hermione era muy inteligente y sabría lo que Fred estaba insinuando y eso podía ser muy, _muy_ malo. Hermione no podía saber acerca de _esos_ pensamientos, simplemente no podía.

"Fred, ¡vuelve!" Angelina llamó desde dentro del salón. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

_Gracias a Merlín para Angelina_. Fred amaba atormentar a su hermanito, pero sin duda le gustaba besar a su novia aún más. "Ah, el deber llama," Fred movió las cejas sugestivamente antes de desvanecerse en el aula. Ron y Hermione no se movieron ni se miraron entre sí, sino que ambos se quedaron mirando con determinación en diferentes puntos del piso de piedra. ¿Qué decir después de algo como lo que acababa de suceder?

_Podrías decirle acerca de lo que has estado sintiendo últimamente. _

"Ah, y por cierto," Fred regresó para gran molestia y parcial alivio de Ron. Cualquier cosa para evitar que le dijera a Hermione lo que pensaba, era bueno. "¡Feliz día de San Valentín!".

Ron miró a los ojos de su hermano otra vez. Ya era oficial, Mataría a Fred Weasley por esto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Próxima semana Capítulo Final y continuamos con: HERMIONE GRANGER Y EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO**

**0o0o0**

**Anímennos Por favor y dejen su COMENTARIO**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

_**SALUDOS MIS AMADOS LECTORES!. Último capítulo y continuamos. Espero hayan disfrutado estos cuatro capítulos desde el PDV de Ron. Sabemos que no están en orden, pero este capítulo da un hermoso final a este 'corto' Fic.**_

_**Ya saben: Continuamos con HG Y EPM (HG AND HBP), así que estén muy al pendiente.**_

_**LA SOLICITUD DE SIEMPRE: ¡Dejen su comentario!, mucho me gustaría que este pequeño Fic superara los 50 reviews, así que no lo duden y dejen su Huella. (El mensaje va para los lectores fantasmas también =D)**_

**OK, LOS DEJO, DISFRUTEN!**

**Nombre del Autor:** Ann Margaret

Escrito entre el Orden del Fénix y el Príncipe Mestizo.

**Resumen**: Sabemos lo que pasó esa noche a Harry en el Departamento de Misterios y sabemos lo que pasó con Hermione... pero ¿qué pasó con Ron Weasley?

**Aclaración:** esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a J.K. Rowling y varias editoriales. No se obtiene ninguna ganancia económica.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"¡AHORA!"

"¡REDUCTO!"

"¡CORRAN!"

_Hijo de p…,_ Ron gimió en su mente mientras trataba de abrirse paso a través de la habitación llena de cristales rotos y de Mortífagos. Su mano instintivamente se extendió para agarrar y tirar a Hermione con él, pero los dedos de Harry la agarraron del brazo primero, alejándola de Ron. Dudó sólo un brevísimo instante antes de girar alrededor, llamando a Ginny y tomándola del brazo en lugar de Hermione, después vislumbró la dirección a la que Harry y Hermione salieron corriendo. Una mano carnosa agarró el antebrazo de Ron, pero la rodilla de Ron se levantó instintivamente y golpeó al sujeto, de manera que el fuerte agarre cesó. Sus ojos se habían desviado de Hermione con el fin de liberarse, pero logró ver la puerta por la que ella y Harry entraron, y se precipitó a través de ella junto con Ginny.

"¿Sabes a dónde vas?" Ginny gritó mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse a la par con las largas piernas de Ron.

"¡Se fueron por ese camino!" Ron le gritó por encima del hombro. Gruñó de frustración cuando Ginny bruscamente clavó los talones en el suelo. "¡¿Qué?"

"¡Luna y Neville!" Ginny rompió con furia hacia él. Ron apretó los dientes y comenzó a dar marcha atrás para encontrar los otros dos miembros de su grupo, pero por suerte apareció dando vuelta a la esquina.

"¡Muévanse!" Luna gritó mientras corría junto a ellos. Ron frunció el ceño mientras las seguía a ella y a Ginny. Luna bruscamente dio un giro a la izquierda de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Ginny y Ron. Se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta, jadeando, mientras que Ginny y Ron simplemente se asombraban de su actitud.

"¿Qué estás haciendo - ¿qué pasa con Neville?" Ron exigió mientras luchaba por recobrar el aliento.

"Él está con Harry y Hermione", explicó Luna desesperadamente. "Tenemos que empezar a movernos - la mayoría de ellos nos siguieron,"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que está con Harry y Hermione? - seguimos Harry y Hermione por lo que debería estar..." Las palabras en boca de Ron se apagaron cuando una sensación de terror puro se las tragó. "¡No!" Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza e incredulidad. "No, Harry y Hermione estaban justo delante de nosotros - ellos deben de estar en algún lugar por aquí ", señaló Ron con énfasis hacia el centro de la habitación, pero su convicción vaciló, cuando por primera vez examinó la enorme sala en la que Luna los había metido. Era una habitación enorme, espaciosa con un techo que parecía que se elevaba por millas. Las paredes, piso y techo, todo brillaba con un negro uniforme, como tinta; lo que hacía extremadamente difícil ver, incluso la puerta por la que acababan de entrar. La habitación carecía de muebles o cualquier otro artículo en el suelo, pero por encima flotaban grandes representaciones de los planetas, era casi como si estuvieran de pie en un modelo del sistema solar.

Ron tomó aire con dificultad. Nunca había visto este cuarto antes, lo que significaba que había tomado un giro equivocado, y teniendo en cuenta que sabía que Harry y Hermione no habrían hecho un giro equivocado, eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Se habían separado.

"Tenemos que encontrarlos", dijo Ron con firmeza.

"Ellos - están probablemente bien". Ginny intentó aplacarlo pero parecía terriblemente preocupada. "Quiero decir, es _Harry_,"

"Sí, lo sé, " Ron dijo en breve. Harry era valiente, talentoso, y endemoniadamente brillante, pero podía cometer errores. Y Harry tenía a Hermione con él. Ron sintió como si hubiera tragado algo extremadamente helado y serpenteante que ahora estaba torciendo su estómago en nudos. Sabía que Harry cuidaría de Hermione, y diablos, Hermione estaba probablemente más segura con Harry que con él, pero eso no iba a detenerlo de preocuparse. No se iba a apaciguar hasta que viera a ellos tres por sí mismo.

Luna se había alejado de la puerta y comenzaba a correr hacia el otro lado. Ginny miró a Luna y de de vuelta a Ron, sin saber si seguir o no. Sin embargo Ron sabía exactamente qué hacer. Luna sin embargo pensaba de otra manera; de alguna manera sabía lo que Ron estaba planeando ya que se dio la vuelta y trató de alertarlo a tiempo.

"¡No abras esa puerta!"

Sin embargo Ron abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza en el pasillo, en un vano intento por encontrar a sus amigos. Tal vez había llegado antes que ellos de alguna manera y en ese momento corrían hacia ellos...

Cuatro Mortífagos voltearon en torno al sonido de la puerta abriéndose, los ojos les brillaban.

"¡Ahí están!"

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó Ron con frustración cuando cerró la puerta de nuevo y sacó su varita.

"Ron, ¡vamos!" Ginny gritó cuando finalmente despegó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Luna ya reanudaba su carrera, pero Ron no podía seguirlas todavía. Estrelló su hombro contra la puerta mientras apuntaba hacia ella con su varita. _Bastardo_, gimió mientras su mente, por supuesto, se quedaba en blanco. _Acababa_ de estar con Hermione y ella le había enseñado la manera de desbloquear las puertas, y estaba seguro de que también le había enseñado a cerrarlas, pero por supuesto, no podía recordarlo ahora que más lo necesitaba. Así que Ron abandonó la puerta y se lanzó por la habitación después de su hermana y Luna.

Pero no estaban delante de él.

"¿Ginny?" Preguntó bruscamente, el aire de repente se congeló en su garganta. ¿Habrían ya de alguna manera entrado a la habitación? Pero en ese momento, su pie golpeó el centro muerto de la habitación, y las propiedades mágicas de la sala lo detuvieron. Se sentía como si una cuerda se envolviera alrededor de su tobillo y lo levantara hacia arriba. Agitando las piernas, fue lanzado por el aire, dejando caer la varita de su mano cuando la parte superior del cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo antes de ser tirado hacia arriba, arriba, arriba en el aire y a la rápida velocidad de la luz. La única vez que Ron se había movido así de rápido fue cuando voló sobre la Saeta de Fuego de Harry. "¡AAAhhhhh!"

"¡Silencio!" Ginny le advirtió con enojo, con los ojos disparando fuego mientras señalaba hacia la puerta. Los cuatro Mortífagos acababan de entrar corriendo y se detuvieron confusos al observar la aparente sala vacía. Ron asintió sombríamente al darse cuenta de lo que Ginny le estaba diciendo, si podían callarse y esconderse, los mortífagos les dejarían por fin solos. Miró a su derecha y vio a Luna flotando hacia el modelo de Plutón, sujetando muy bien su varita. Ron se volvió hacia Ginny y señaló a la representación de Saturno. Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia ella, mientras que Ron se arrastraba por los aires, como nadando, e iba a esconderse detrás de Urano. Sus largos brazos le permitieron avanzar a través del espacio mucho más rápido que Ginny. Una vez alcanzado su objetivo, se dio media vuelta, y apenas fue capaz de sujetarse con sus dedos a la superficie de Urano para poder asegurarse de que su hermana estaba a salvo.

Ginny estaba teniendo un poco más de problemas, tenía la cara roja por esforzarse en silencio, mientras trataba de agarrarse de los anillos de Saturno. Ginny era una chica tan pequeña, sin embargo, era mucho más ligera que Ron, haciéndola mucho más aerodinámica y por lo tanto, se mantenía con las piernas tirando hacia el techo. Así que cada vez que intentaba agarrarse, sólo se apartaba más, por esas leyes extrañas de la física que regían la sala. Ron juró en voz baja mientras le lanzaba una mirada por encima del hombro. Desde que Neptuno y Plutón estaban bloqueando su visión, sólo podía suponer que Luna estaba a salvo acurrucada detrás del planeta. _Bueno, una persona menos de qué preocuparse_, Ron pensó cuando deseó fervientemente que su varita no estuviese tendida en el suelo.

Contuvo la respiración cuando unos pasos golpetearon en el espeso metal del suelo haciendo un amenazador eco. Uno de los Mortífagos salió corriendo hacia el centro de la habitación para ver si había otra puerta. Los otros tres Mortífagos estaban hablando el uno al otro en bajos y recortados tonos. Nunca se les ocurrió mirar hacia arriba.

Eso fue hasta que el pie uno de los Mortífagos se estrelló en el punto mágico y también fue tirado hacia arriba en el aire. Lanzó un grito de sorpresa y los ojos de los otros tres Mortífagos se dirigieron hacia arriba, sus miradas fueron directamente a los rizos color carmesí.

"¡Es la chica Weasley!"

Ginny soltó una sarta de malas palabras que Ron sabía, había aprendido de los gemelos; incluso él no tenía ese vulgar vocabulario. El Mortífago estaba nadando en el aire hacia ella, así que Ginny se alejó de Saturno y trataba de abrirse camino hacia Júpiter, mismo que ofrecía un refugio mucho mayor. Sin embargo, los Mortífagos en el suelo comenzaron a disparar una variedad de maldiciones hacia ella, por lo que Ginny se detuvo, agachando la cabeza hasta los tobillos para evitar las chispas. Maldiciones de su propia mano comenzaron a ser disparadas hacia los Mortífagos, y se las arregló para aturdir a uno de ellos. Ron no pudo evitar dejar escapar un bajo silbido, maldita sea, Ginny era _buena_. Él nunca había podido Aturdir a alguien desde esa distancia. Sin embargo, Ginny tuvo que parar cuando la falta de gravedad le provocaba a su vez girar locamente. Ella dio un salto mortal un par de veces antes de decidir que la única manera de huir era subir. Emprendió su camino a través del aire hacia el techo, pero el Mortífago le estaba alcanzando con un ritmo alarmante. Ron se abrió paso con cautela alrededor de Urano, no aflojó su control sobre el planeta para no comenzar a saltar salvajemente a su alrededor; perder el control no iba a ayudar a su situación. Pateando sus locas y flotantes piernas, Ron trataba frenéticamente de llamar la atención de su hermana sin que los otros Mortífagos se dieran cuenta. _Vamos, Ginny, tráelo acá_, pensó desesperadamente hacia ella.

El cabello de Ginny caía en cascada a sus espaldas mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección de Ron, y de inmediato comenzó a abrirse camino hacia él, aún luchando para ganar altura al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo fue demasiado, Ron y Ginny jadearon al mismo tiempo cuando unos gruesos dedos agarraron el tobillo de Ginny y tiraron de ella.

_CRAC _

Era casi como si la agonía del hueso del tobillo rompiéndose recrudeciera en el propio pie de Ron. Su rostro se contrajo por el dolor de Ginny, pero ella estaba lista cuando el Mortífago la atrajo hacia abajo para ponerla a su nivel.

"¡Impedimenta!"

El Mortífago voló hacia atrás, momentáneamente congelado cuando Ginny se las arregló para salir de su alcance a pesar de la fractura de su tobillo y siguió a Ron. Sin embargo, Ron no iba a flotar detrás y ver por más tiempo, incluso si no tenía una varita. Sus dedos se clavaron en la superficie de Urano y logró extraer un pedazo grande.

"¡Oye! ¡Cabeza de chorlito!" Ron gritó cuando él mismo se precipitó fuera de Urano y tiró la piedra al Mortífago. Le golpeó directo en la frente y lo impidió por otro momento. El Mortífago parpadeó en estado de shock y sus ojos se redujeron al ver por primera vez a Ron. Sin embargo, Ron contaba con su rabia. "Vamos entonces, ¿quién quiere a mi hermana cuando podrían tener al _mejor amigo de Harry Potter_?" Ron hizo hincapié al arrastrarse hacia Ginny y el Mortífago. "Tú sabes, ¡la persona que _él extrañaría más_!" Los ojos del Mortífago se iluminaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo y comenzó a abrirse camino hacia Ron, pero Ginny todavía no estaba fuera de peligro, puesto que estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para moverse, ahora que tenía el tobillo lesionado. Impotente forcejeó, soltó un grito de dolor mientras su mano golpeaba el aire, tratando de agarrarse de la mano de Ron, o de Urano, o de cualquier cosa, con el fin de ayudase a apartarse del Mortífago. Ginny débilmente logró disparar otra maldición para mantener al Mortífago a raya, pero él se acercaba rápidamente.

"¡Vamos!" Ron gritó cuando él mismo se volcó, con el fin de flotar en medio de Ginny y el Mortífago. Pateó las piernas detrás de él y suavemente se las arregló para dirigir a Ginny detrás de él, pero suavemente la pateó en el hombro con ambos pies, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos volaban para tomar la Mortífago alrededor de los hombros. Sintió que la varita del Mortífago se balanceaba hacia él, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa golpeó la varita y ésta salió volando lejos. Durante unos segundos, los dos hombres giraron en el aire, con las manos errantes, luchando por llegar a la varita, mientras que Ron le gritaba a Ginny que se alejase y el Mortífago gritaba a sus compañeros que aturdieran a la 'Pequeña Mal nacida Weasley'. Se hizo muy difícil concentrarse en las chispas que comenzaron explotar en la visión inmediata de Ron y fue entonces cuando perdió el control.

_BANG_

No escuchó la maldición que había sido utilizada en él, sólo sabía cómo se sentía. La sensación de miedo que había estado comiéndole el estómago, desapareció, pero fue reemplazado por un fuerte dolor agudo. Su cabeza se volvió muy difusa y ligera, y su cráneo se sentía como si flotara a millas y millas de distancia del resto de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, voló hacia atrás violentamente por la fuerza del hechizo, y ya que había estado peligrosamente cerca del techo, una colisión era inminente.

_CRAC_

La parte posterior de la cabeza de Ron se estrelló en el techo de metal y de pronto toda sensación de ingravidez se desvaneció, Ron se sintió cayendo, cayendo, cayendo...

_PUM_

"¡RON!" Ginny gritó con terror mientras seguía maniobrando tan lejos del Mortífago como le era posible. "¡Ron, _despierta_!" Ron no se movió. Ginny tragó saliva cuando un histérico llanto amenazaba con romperle la garganta. Ron acababa de caer por lo menos desde veinte pies después de recibir un golpe en la cabeza y una maldición, todo en un muy corto tiempo. Era natural que fuera eliminado por unos momentos, él estaría bien en pocos minutos.

Ginny no daba crédito a sus garantías por un segundo, era muy posible que Ron estuviera muerto por esa caída. Y habría muerto por _protegerla._ Ginny se empujó violentamente lejos de Urano y comenzó su camino hacia Neptuno, su mano temblando cuando apuntó su varita una vez más. Ron _no_ iba a morir, _no_ se lo permitiría. Era su hermano favorito, él siempre lo había sido, y siempre lo sería, por lo que necesitaba permanecer _vivo._

_"¡Stupefy_!" Ella jadeó con furia cuando el Mortífago llegó finalmente a la vista, a la vuelta de la circunferencia de Urano. Las chispas rojas salpicaron directamente en su cara y fue lanzado hacia atrás, flotando sobre su espalda, con las extremidades inmóviles. Ginny dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando su espalda chocó con Neptuno. Ahora tenía que bajar con Ron.

Sus ojos castaños viajaron hacia abajo y al instante de ira golpeó el techo. Uno de los Mortífagos estaba parado frente a Ron, miró hacia abajo justo a tiempo para verlo dar de patadas a Ron en las costillas. "¡Oye!" escupió, su voz chillona por el miedo y el enojo. "¡Aléjate!" ordenó, apuntando entre sus pies con la varita, hacia el Mortífago que estaba debajo de ella.

"¡Ginny, cúbrete!"

Ginny no perdió el tiempo sobre el hecho de que había olvidado por completo que Luna Lovegood flotaba en el aire junto con ella, lo único que hizo fue exactamente lo que le decía. Un hechizo pasó silbando junto a ella, le batió el cabello en su cara, antes de que sin hacer daño golpeara el suelo a varios pies de Ron. Ginny maldijo en voz alta, otra vez, cuando se dio la vuelta y se alejó flotando desde Neptuno; tenía un nudo en el estómago. Los otros dos Mortífagos habían logrado, de alguna manera levantarse en el aire e iba tras ella sin que se percatara de ello, ya que había estado muy concentrada en la batalla de Ron y en su caída. Pero antes de que pudieran empezar a nadar hacia ella, todo explotó.

Literalmente. Plutón detrás de ellos _explotó_ con un hábil hechizo de Reducto y los fragmentos se dispararon en el aire, golpeando a los Mortífagos de manera tal, que cuando los restos se habían detenido, dos Mortífagos estaban flotando inconscientes junto a Neptuno. Ginny había logrado cubrirse a tiempo, pero aún así recibió golpes. Personalmente, no le importaba; un fragmento la había golpeado tan duro que la había sacado del extraño hechizo que había en la habitación, y ahora también caía al suelo. El Mortífago restante que estaba en el suelo tenía su varita lista, pero Ginny, gracias a la tutela de Harry en el ED, esperó a tener un tiro limpio y eficaz para inmovilizarlo antes de caer en el suelo.

"¡Auch!" gruñó cuando aterrizó planamente de panza. Había logrado mantener su cabeza erguida, por lo que no recibió golpes de cuidado en la cabeza, pero se quedó pasmada por un momento, todo a la vez. Ginny negó con la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y se fue inmediatamente a Ron. "¡Ron!" llamó frenéticamente. "Ron, ¿estás bien?" Para su infinito alivio, oyó un gemido que emanaba de la forma de Ron y vio a que se contraían los músculos de su brazo. Sin pensarlo, ella se paró.

No fue el movimiento más inteligente en la vida de Ginny Weasley. Su pierna lesionada se dobló inútilmente debajo de ella y Ginny dejó escapar un grito de dolor. Nunca se había roto un hueso antes y nunca se imaginó que podría doler tanto.

"No te muevas" ordenó Luna desde arriba. Ginny levantó la mirada para ver que Luna estaba nadando su descenso hacia ellos. "Sólo me tiras hacia abajo, cuando llegue a tu altura." Ginny asintió sombríamente pero ignoró el consejo de Luna, ella se volvió hacia Ron para estrechar su hombro. Él había caído de panza, por lo que trató de darle la vuelta sobre su espalda para poder evaluar los daños. Sin embargo el brazo de Luna en ese momento golpeó la cabeza de Ginny, entonces Ginny se volteó y tiró duro del codo de Luna quien cayó de tres pies al suelo.

Ginny se volvió y dejó escapar un grito de alegría al ver que Ron se había rodado sobre sí, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. "¡Ron, estás bien!" exclamó. Ron parpadeó una vez, tenía los ojos vidriosos y la mirada muy fuera de foco. No le respondió. "¿Ron?" Ginny presionó con urgencia. "¡Di algo!"

Ron tragó saliva para aliviar su muy seca boca, antes de comenzar a reír. "Lunática Lovegood estaba volando", dijo con complicidad a su hermana, antes de que las carcajadas le alcanzaran. Con un brazo alrededor de su estómago, combatía la risa que sacudía su cuerpo, Ron hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no parecía poder dejar de reír.

"Ron, ¿qué te pasa?" Ginny le demandó. Su pecho estaba empezando a sentirse terriblemente acongojado, y sus ojos ardían con lágrimas contenidas. Las lesiones de Ron fueron el incidente final que la llevaron al borde, desde que estaba ya muy preocupada por Harry, Hermione y Neville, sin mencionar su propio pie herido. Si se echaba a llorar ahora, sería como la vez después de que Harry la rescató de la Cámara de los Secretos: no sería capaz de detenerse. Ron echó un vistazo a la afectada cara de Ginny y rápidamente se echó a reír aún más fuerte. Ginny encontró que no podía verlo más tiempo, entonces se volvió hacia Luna, quien miraba a Ron con fascinación distante. "La caída debe haber causado daño cerebral, o algo, o tal vez fue él golpe que se dio en la cabeza contra el techo", balbuceó Ginny. Odiaba que su voz sonara tan histérica, pero estaba tan asustada. "¡Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí!"

"No, no creo que haya sido eso", dijo Luna, pensativa. "Pudo haber sido la maldición que usaron en él." Ella colocó sus manos bajo los hombros de Ginny y tiró hacia arriba. "Vamos entonces." Ginny permitió a Luna que tirara de ella hacia arriba y se aferró a su brazo para ayudarse a parar sobre su pierna sana.

"¿Qué pasa con Ron? ¿Cómo vamos a sacarlo?" Ginny siguió ansiosa.

"Él puede caminar", Luna le dijo, poco antes de volver la atención a Ron. "¿Ronald? Tenemos que irnos - ¡Levántate! Y no te olvides de tu varita", agregó

"De acuerdo" dijo Ron dócilmente cuando se inclinó para agarrar la varita que yacía a unos metros de él y se puso en sus pies, las piernas balanceándose y él bamboleante.

"Ron, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?" Ginny preguntó.

Con toda honestidad, Ron se sentía _bien_. Su cabeza estaba flotando y girando, y realmente no podía concentrarse en otra cosa, pero la borrosidad que sentía era de alguna manera agradable. Y luego estaban los dolores súbitos en el abdomen cada vez que se reía, pero no parecía poder detenerse. Todo era tan gracioso, aunque una pequeña parte de él, en su interior le decía que era cualquier cosa menos divertido. La cara de Ginny llena de dolor y las lágrimas en sus ojos no eran motivo de una celebración, pero hoy, seguro que lo era. La idea de decirle a su hermana que en realidad se sentía bien, era bastante divertida también, así que Ron se rió y se rió aún más. El dolor se intensificó y tuvo esforzarse con el fin de respirar correctamente, pero bueno, sus zapatos eran bastante divertidos también - tenían suciedad - por lo que se rió más fuerte que nunca. Se rió tanto que, de hecho, cuando abrió la boca para dejar que las risas salieran, burbujas de sangre salieron también.

Ginny dejó escapar un gritito al ver a Ron, pero él se rió de ella, no sabía que la sangre podía hacer eso. "¡Ron, vamos, vamos!" Ginny le ordenó y empezó a saltar hacia la puerta apoyándose en Luna. Ron se tambaleó dudando por un momento, sin saber si realmente quería seguir o reírse un poco más. Reír definitivamente parecía ser la mejor opción. "Ron", gritó Ginny, con los ojos como dardos, llenos de miedo, viendo hacia arriba para observar si los Mortífagos habían vuelto en sí. "Ron, ¿no quieres ver a Harry y Hermione de nuevo?"

_Oh, sí_, Ron pensó con regocijo. Le gustaría ver a sus amigos de nuevo - Harry era un estupendo amigo y podría reír con él, incluso si el tipo tú-sabes-quien corría por aquí o algo así. Y luego estaba Hermione. La sonrisa de Ron creció más amplia que nunca ante la idea de su genial cabello y esa brillante sonrisa de ella. Sí, le gustaría ir a ver a Hermione. "Sí, quiero ver a Hermione" murmuró con una especie diferente de risa, y con la sonrisa tonta que había encontrado que adoptaba cada vez que pensaba intensamente acerca de esa chica.

"Oh, _ahora_ ya averiguaste que te gusta" gritó Ginny con irritación cuando agitó la mano señalando hacia el corredor por el que se dirigían. "Ella está por aquí en alguna parte, ¡así que vamos!" Ron se rió entre dientes mientras se tambaleaba siguiendo a las dos chicas.

"¡Ya lo tenemos en una Oficina de- -"

"¡Harry!" Ginny gritó con terror. "¡Encontraron a Harry!"

"Tal vez no", dijo Luna a Ginny con simpatía. "Vamos, sigámoslos." Luna parecía estar ignorándolo por completo, pero ¿qué podía realmente esperar de Lunática Lovegood?- Ron rió de nuevo - ¡era un nombre _gracioso_! Aunque no era tan gracioso que algunos tipejos iban a atrapar a Harry, no sería tan divertido si mataban a Harry. Pero a pesar del pensamiento sobrio, Ron se rió una vez más. "Se escuchó en esa dirección." Luna volteó a la derecha y ayudó a Ginny a doblar la esquina.

Ron sin embargo no las siguió inmediatamente. El vértigo que había dictado todos sus movimientos desapareció abruptamente y fue reemplazado por una abrumadora sensación de terror. No sólo eso, el dolor en su estómago se elevó hasta el pecho, y Ron se vio obligado a inclinarse más, con su mano sobre el pecho. _¿Qué demonios?,_ pensó debidamente cuando se frotó el esternón. El dolor era muy real, pero al mismo tiempo, se daba cuenta de que no le _pertenecía_. "¿Hermione?", se preguntó en voz baja.

"Ron, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Luna volvió a llamar.

"Este…" vaciló Ron cuando se enderezó de nuevo. Sus ojos se atraparon en Luna y la imperiosa necesidad de risa estalló a través de él nuevamente. Lunática Lovegood era siempre un motivo de risa.

"¡Oh, maldita sea, Ron, _muévete_!" Ginny gritó mientras saltaba lejos, una vez más en dirección al grito del Mortífago. Luna y Ron siguieron el ejemplo y llegaron a una puerta al final del pasillo a través de la cual irrumpieron los tres.

"¡Ron!" gritó Harry, corriendo hacia ellos. "Ginny - ¿estás...?"

_¡Harry!_ ¡Su mejor amigo en el mundo estaba aquí! Se veía horrible, pero él estaba aquí. Su capa y ropa estaban cubiertas de polvo y suciedad, el pelo lo tenía despeinado en extremo, las gafas torcidas, cara pálida. Ron también podía sentir que Harry estaba en una especie de inestabilidad, porque había recibido un golpe en la cabeza o algo así. Bueno, incluso si estaba herido, todavía estaría dispuesto a pasar un buen rato.

_¡Harr_y! dijo Ron, riendo débilmente, tambaleándose hacia adelante, agarrando la parte delantera de la túnica de Harry y mirándole con ojos desenfocados. ¡Ahí lo tienes! ... Ja, ja, ja, ... Te ves gracioso, Harry ... Estás hecho una piltrafa... "

Quiso decir más, pero esa divertida sangre goteó se su boca nuevamente; se estaba divirtiendo toneladas por ello. Ni siquiera le importaron sus piernas, las cuales habían estado inestables desde que se había despertado, finalmente se tambaleó y cayó sobre sus rodillas haciendo un ruido sordo, lo cual le hizo reír aún más. Era incluso más divertido desde que Harry se arrodilló junto a él, la idea de Harry Potter doblegándose ante Ron Weasley era _increíblemente_ divertida.

Harry sin embargo, no veía el humor en todo esto. "¿Ginny?" Preguntó Harry con temor. "¿Qué pasó?"

_Muy bien, habla con Ginny_, Ron pensó con un sarcástico suspiro. _Ya que la aaamaaaaas_. Ron volvió a reír, era divertido saber algo que el propio Harry ni siquiera sabía. Ron se enderezó un poco y sacudió la cabeza. Hablando de amor, ¿dónde estaba Hermione? Volvió la cabeza para detectar que Neville _llevaba_ a Hermione. Hermione se dejaba _llevar_ - eso era ridículo. _Aunque será muy divertido usar esto en su contra por el resto de su vida,_ Ron pensó con una sonrisa. Hermione estaba en tal situación que _Neville Longbottom_ tenía que llevarla.

_Espera, eso no es gracioso. _

Se escuchó una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente y Ron frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras inclinaba la cabeza para echar una mirada a Hermione. Estaba colgada del hombro de Neville, pero se las arregló para verle la cara. _Wow, está muy pálida_, Ron pensó - _Quiero decir, ella está realmente pálida_. Se veía _horrible_, algo horrible le había sucedido. Por una fracción de segundo, Ron reconoció de pronto el peor pensamiento que había procesado nunca en toda su vida.

Pero entonces volvió la risa. La idea de que algo le sucediera a Hermione cuando estaba con Harry era otro pensamiento humorístico, Harry nunca permitiría que le pasara _nada_ a nadie. Después de todo, era el Súper Héroe del mundo mágico, y sin duda no permitiría que le ocurriera algo a alguien tan especial como Hermione. _Sí, Hermione estará bien_, pensó feliz antes de regresar su atención a Harry que ya estaba hablando con Luna.

"... Era un lugar muy extraño, algo del tiempo estuvimos flotando en la oscuridad..."

Ron sabía que era de mala educación interrumpir y su mamá le asesinaría si sabía que estaba siendo tan rudo, pero personalmente no le importaba un comino. Había pensado en algo increíblemente divertido y sabía que Harry apreciaba el buen humor, había usado una broma parecida antes, y a Harry le había encantado. Harry se veía como si necesitase de una buena carcajada, por lo que tiró un poco de la túnica de Harry para llamar su atención.

"¡Harry, vimos de cerca a Urano! ", dijo Ron, todavía riendo débilmente. Y sí que lo vio, ¿cuántas personas podrían decir que habían hecho eso? "¿Lo entiendes, Harry? Vimos Ur-ano - ja ja ja ..."

Sin embargo, para su gran decepción, Harry no se rió; pero no importaba, unos borbotones de sangre salían por su boca y Ron se rió en su lugar. ¡Era increíble lo que la sangre podía hacer! Harry y Luna siguieron hablando, y Ron comenzó a aburrirse por lo que desvió la atención de Harry, una vez más, con una broma que sabía funcionaría.

"¡Harry!" dijo Ron, tirando de la oreja de Harry hasta su boca y aún riendo débilmente, "¿sabes quién es esta chica, Harry? Es Lunática... Lunática... Lovegood ja, ja, ja, ..."

Maldita sea, Harry todavía no se reía. Todo lo que hizo fue volverse a Lunática y preguntarle si podía ayudar a Ginny. Ron miró con aire divertido cómo Ginny trataba de luchar contra la ayuda de Lunática, pero terminó por ceder y someterse a la ayuda de Lunática. Apenas notó cuando Harry le agarró del brazo y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello y hombros, para apoyarlo y arrastrarlo con él.

_"¡Ahí están!" _

_¿Qué demonios?,_ Ron pensó una vez más cuando distraídamente se volvió, a pesar de que Harry le llevaba en la dirección opuesta. Ron no podía dejar de ver abiertamente a la mujer que acababa de gritar. _Maldita sea_, sí que era _fea_ - siempre había pensado que Pansy Parkinson era la chica más fea que existía, pero _¡demonios!_ Harry le tiró fuera de la vista de la horrible mujer y lo arrojó en una habitación que había abierto, después se volvió para ayudar a Neville con Hermione. _Oh sí_, recordó Ron, _Hermione tiene que dejarse llevar._ Soltó una risita al pensarlo cuando se tambaleó al ponerse de pie. Harry, Neville y Luna estaban desgarrando por la habitación, cerrando todas las puertas tan rápido como podían, mientras que Ginny miraba con ansiedad desde su asiento en el suelo, y Hermione yacía preocupantemente inmóvil. Él debería estar escuchando los hechizos que sus amigos estaban utilizando, ya que no se había acordado de cerrar la puerta en esa habitación con _Urano_. Ron volvió a reír - Urano era una palabra tan graciosa.

Pero tal vez él _podría_ ayudar. Los ojos de Ron se encontraban en los cerebros que flotaban en esa rara poción. Tal vez si hacía un hechizo realmente 'cool' Harry finalmente se reiría y tal vez... con los ojos vidriosos atrapados en la forma inmóvil de Hermione. Tal vez Hermione se despertaría – a ella le gustaría alabarlo por su excelente hechizo tal y cual siempre lo hacía. Además, Hermione había estado realmente interesada en esos cerebros, y ¿Quién no estaría impresionado con alguien que pudiera controlar _cerebros_?.

Esa horrible mujer estaba de vuelta con otros cuatro hombres. Lunática había sido lanzada a través de la habitación y yacía inmóvil en el suelo. _Pobre Lunática_, Ron pensó con simpatía, pero no podía perder el tiempo preocupándose por ella. Tenía que impresionar a Hermione y a Harry. Harry estaba esquivando hechizos a lo lejos - y ¿qué no haría con la mujer más fea del mundo persiguiéndole? - así que tenía que recuperar rápido la atención de Harry y recordarle sobre los cerebros antes de que asombrara al mundo con sus habilidades mágicas.

"¡Oye, oye!, hay cerebros aquí, ja ja ja, ¿no es extraño, Harry?"

"¡Ron, sal del camino, agáchate!"

Harry no entendió. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Bueno, mejor sólo hay que seguir adelante con el plan, tal vez eso mantendrá a Harry en raya. Ron apuntó con su varita hacia el tanque.

"Honestamente, Harry, Hay cerebros - mira - _¡Accio Cerebro!"_

_Todo el mundo: ¡Funcionó!_, incluso la gente fea y mala, observó con fascinación cuando un cerebro estalló del líquido verde, cual pez que salta. Por un momento parecía suspendido en el aire, entonces se disparó hacia Ron, girando al llegar, y lo que parecían cintas de imágenes en movimiento salieron de él, desentrañando imágenes como rollos de película. Ron sonrió, ¡Era endemoniadamente brillante!

"Ja, ja, ja, Harry, míralo..." dijo Ron, mirando a esa entraña. "Harry, ven y tócalo, apuesto a que es raro... "

Sería divertido tocar el cerebro; Ron reconoció que sería blando y divertido, y le ayudaría a reír más. No se había reído tanto, por lo que bien podría pasar un buen rato. Además, a Hermione siempre le encantaba cuando se reía, de manera que si se reía muy fuerte, podría despertar.

"¡RON, NO!"

Ron no le hizo caso y agarró el cerebro en sus manos.

Al principio fue realmente genial. Los tentáculos se enredaron entre ellos a una gran velocidad, después se extendieron por sus brazos y _¡genial!_, se veía _'padre'_. "Harry, mira lo que está sucediendo... " Y luego todo salió mal. Todo estaba _muy_, pero _muy mal._ _Duele -¡demonios, duele! _ "¡No - no, no me gusta - no, alto - alto!"

Los tentáculos comenzaron a apretar alrededor de su pecho y empezó a luchar contra ellos. Era una especie rara de dolor la que estas cosas causaban. Quemaban en su carne y el dolor era tan agudo que le quitó el aliento, por lo que ni siquiera podía reír, o gritar un hechizo, o hacer nada para detenerlo. Todo dentro de Ron estaba ardiendo en llamas, era agonizante, incluso su alma, su propio ser. Sus otros sentidos comenzaron a cerrarse cuando tiró violentamente contra el cerebro, era realmente patético que ni siquiera podía defenderse de un cerebro, pero no iba a renunciar en ningún momento. Vagamente oyó gritar a Harry mientras trataba de liberarse del cerebro, y Ginny estaba gritando algo, pero luego no pudo aguantar más y cayó al suelo, revolcándose violentamente.

Ron no podía respirar y se le hacía mucho más difícil luchar_. ¡Quítale, vete, aléjate!_ Ron no podía creer que no pudiese deshacerse de un cerebro y tampoco podía creer que Harry no hiciera nada al respecto. Harry nunca permitiría que nada - ¿por qué no le estaba ayudando Harry? Y Hermione – ¿dónde demonios estaba Hermione?, ella sabría cómo sacarlo de esto, ella lo sabía todo. Una visión de su pálido rostro brilló en la cabeza y la mente de Ron, sacándolo de sus propios problemas. Tenía que salir para poder salvarla, porque la vida sin Hermione no era la vida...

Ron dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro cuando el cerebro se enrolló bruscamente a su alrededor. Ron se retorció y encontró su varita con la que pudo desterrar el cerebro hacia el tanque. Se quedó boca arriba durante unos instantes, tomó bocanadas de aire mientras trataba de recuperar un patrón de respiración normal. Sus brazos latían, por lo que los miró con prontitud antes de estallar en risa de nuevo. ¿Qué _demonios_ le había pasado a sus brazos? Tenían ese desagradable aspecto, pero también geniales verdugones que surcaban hacia arriba y abajo en sus brazos. Eran realmente profundos y en algunos puntos se podía ver una vena o dos pulsando en medio de la carne desgarrada. _Súper_, Ron se maravilló y se rió un poco más, _al parecer Harry no va a ser el único con una cicatriz._

_Hablando de Harry_... Ron volvió un poco la cabeza mientras seguía riéndose, cuando alguien corrió por él, esperaba que fuera Harry. Pero era esa horrible mujer, otra vez, por suerte, Harry la siguió, pisándole los talones. La fea mujer disparó una especie de maldición hacia ese tanque rojizo que tenía los cerebros, y el tanque se elevó en el aire para finalmente caer. La repugnante poción que estaba dentro se derramó por todo el lugar, sobre todos ellos y Ron tuvo que jadear ligeramente de nuevo – esa poción sabía realmente muy mahorriblel. Los cerebros estaban comenzando a azotar a Harry pero Harry estaba mucho más preparado para los cerebros de lo que Ron estaba. Con una rápida "Wingardium Leviosa," los cerebros se elevaron en el aire. Harry no dejó que la poción, o los cerebros interrumpieran su paso, incluso Ron en su estado actual podía decir que Harry tenía una misión por esa mirada en sus ojos, y nada iba a detenerlo.

"Harry - qué ..." Ginny trató de llamar su atención cuando él pasó al lado de ella, pero en el momento siguiente, Harry se había ido. Ginny se inclinó hacia delante y continuó gritando desesperadamente después de él. _"¡Harry! ¡Maldita sea!"_ Ginny se volvió de nuevo a su alrededor. "¡Luna, despierta!"

Ron se incorporó bruscamente y levantó sus brazos heridos cuando la poción amenazó con invadir su verdugones - aún él sabía que no sería divertido hacer más daño a esas heridas. Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared, aún acunaba su tobillo. Tenía el pelo húmedo y pegajoso, y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo por el diluvio de poción en que estaba sumergida. Ella, sin embargo, no lo miraba; estaba tratando desesperadamente de llamar la atención de Lunática, que aún yacía en el suelo.

Lunática gemía en voz baja mientras se levantaba, volteando su cabeza hacia Ginny aturdidamente. Su ropa y el pelo también estaban cubiertos de la horrible poción. De hecho, esa poción estaba en todas partes - se estaba extendiendo progresivamente por toda la habitación, inundando con seis pulgadas de profundidad. "¿Qu-qué?"

"¿Estás bien?" Ginny preguntó preocupada.

"Estoy bien, ¿qué pasó?" Lunática se lo confirmó cuando se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño ante la poción en la que ahora pisaba.

"Ese tanque de cerebros se rompió, la poción se esparce por todas partes, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Ayúdame a levantarme!"

Para ese momento, Ron finalmente había visto el humor de la situación, y una estela de risas salió de su boca junto con una burbuja de sangre fresca."Ginny, mira - ¡hay agua por todas partes!" gritó con alegría a su hermana.

Ginny simplemente rodó los ojos. Lunática, sin embargo, le habló. "¡Ron, levántate, vamos, vamos!" le urgió cuando se inclinó para ayudar a Ginny a levantarse. Dejó escapar un sonido gutural por el esfuerzo cuando puso a Ginny de pie. Ginny hizo una mueca y se tambaleó con paso inseguro, agarrada a la pared para ayudarse. "¿Estás bien, Ginny?"

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, con el rostro en una expresión de determinación tan extrema que incluso sin su cabello pelirrojo, pecas, y el vocabulario de colores, era muy evidente que era una dedicada Weasley. "¡Tenemos que traer a Hermione también! Luna, a ver si podemos arrastrarla hacia fuera."

"¡No puede caminar por si misma! ¡Ron, ayúdanos!" Luna gritó.

A Ron le hubiera gustado dar a su hermana una mano, realmente, pero la mención del nombre de Luna era demasiado divertida para dejarla pasar. "¡Lunática la loca Lovegood!" casi chilló con una nueva ola de risitas.

"¡Oh, por Dios! Ron, ¡ya!" Ginny agitó frenéticamente hacia la salida mientras trataba de hacerse camino hacia Hermione a través de la poción, todo, en un pie. Ella sin embargo, pronto descubrió que pasar todo el camino a través del cuarto iba a ser demasiado difícil y con el ceño fruncido por la derrota, se volvió a Luna, quien todavía estaba estabilizándola cuidadosamente. "Está bien, ¡esto se está poniendo ridículo! Luna, puedo saltar, estaré bien, tú intenta arrastrar a Hermione. Y Ron, ¡muévete!"

Pero Ron no podía moverse. Sus ojos se habían encontrado por fin con Hermione otra vez, ella seguía _inmóvil_ en el suelo, a pesar de la ola de poción que se había vertido sobre ella. Por suerte estaba a bastante distancia del tanque, así que no estaba en peligro de ahogarse en esas cosas. Pero todavía estaba haciendo que sus entrañas se retorcieran aún más y el dolor junto con las corrientes de la quemazón que le aparecían cada vez que reía bastante, hacía necesario que se agachase levemente por la cintura, con un brazo alrededor de su torso. A pesar de su condición, los vidriosos ojos de Ron nunca dejaron a Hermione por un instante. "Ginny", la voz de Ron era de pronto muy débil y asustadiza. "¿Por qué está Hermione durmiendo?"

Ginny lo miró y su rostro se suavizó por un segundo. "Oh, mierda," Ginny se mordió el labio mientras miraba a su hermano observar a Hermione por un segundo. Trató de saltar hacia Ron. "Ron, no mires, ve hacia el otro cuarto", le rogó en voz baja, apuntando con el pulgar hacia la salida.

Ron no iba a atender la petición de su hermana. Tenía que asegurarse de que Hermione estaba bien - si algo le sucedía a Hermione, nunca se lo perdonaría. "¡Despierta, Hermione!" Empezó a salpicar en su camino hacia ella.

Ginny, maldijo en voz en voz baja cuando casi se vino abajo en un intento de apoderarse de Ron. "¡Ron, por favor!" Lo intentó de nuevo cuando se estabilizó al sostenerse con una mano, con su pierna izquierda lesionada en el aire. Luna puso en silencio, a Ginny en una posición vertical, sus enormes ojos nunca dejaron a Ron.

Ron dio otras dos grandes zancadas a través del líquido. "¡Hermione!" Ahora estaba a sólo diez metros de ella.

Pero eso fue lo más cerca que lograría llegar.

_"¡Stupefy!" _

0o0o0

_"¡Enervate!" _

Ron hizo una mueca, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Realmente no tenía ganas de levantarse en ese momento - tanto reír le estaba agotando y sólo quería parar.

"Vamos, muchacho, abre los ojos "

"¿Ron?"

_Ginny_, la borrosa memoria de Ron le recordó. Su hermana. Y su hermana sonaba como si estuviera en un montón de dolor. Recordaba claramente la víspera de su segundo año, Su padre le había tomado seriamente a un lado y le pidió que mantuviera un ojo sobre su pequeña hermana - al parecer, Ron era su hermano mayor favorito, y ella lo admiraba. Había estado muy sorprendido por ese pedacito de información; no estaba acostumbrado a ser favorito de alguien, de manera que tomó la petición de su padre muy en serio y por eso se sentía como si hubiera abandonado a Ginny con todo ese problema de la Cámara de los Secretos y el fiasco del diario de Tom Riddle. Ginny podría estar en problemas y tenía que ayudarle, por lo que Ron gimió y abrió los ojos a regañadientes. Estaba de nuevo en el centro de ese cuarto, en el que habían encontrado por primera vez a Hermione, Harry y Neville. Estaba tendido en el suelo, boca arriba. Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo junto a él, una de sus piernas estiradas delante de ella. Ojoloco Moody estaba agazapado en el otro lado y Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba a sus pies, pero era Moody quien demandaba la atención de Ron. Con el pelo largo, el trozo faltante de nariz y el ojo mágico, estaba poniendo Ron en camino a una nueva ráfaga de alocada risa. Ron trajo sus rodillas hacia su estómago, los brazos alrededor de su estómago una vez más, y entonces volvió a reír y a reír.

"¿Lo ven? - ¡sigue haciendo _eso_!" Ginny proclamó con frustración. "Entonces, si él se ríe bastante fuerte ¡escupe sangre por todas partes! ¡Tienen que hacer algo!"

"No te preocupes", le aseguró Kingsley cuando apuntó su varita hacia Ron. "Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto"

"¿Listo?" Moody gruñó cuando su propia varita presionó contra la cabeza de Ron. Ron normalmente hubiera protestado, pero tuvo otro vistazo de los ojos de color azul eléctrico de Moody, lo que le llevó hasta el borde, una vez más.

"A la de tres", dijo Kingsley. Ginny se escabulló hacia atrás con una mueca de dolor. "Uno, dos, tres..."

"¡Finite Incantem!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo había terminado. La sensación de mareo, las risas, el dolor en el abdomen, la sensación difusa nublando sus pensamientos, habían desaparecido para el infinito alivio de Ron. Ahora que había vuelto a sus sentidos, las orejas al instante se le enrojecieron de vergüenza; había actuado realmente estúpido.

"Ron, ¿cómo te sientes?" Kingsley preguntó al tiempo que se ponía en cuclillas para poder echar una buena mirada a Ron.

"Estoy bien", respondió Ron atontado, algo sorprendido de que su voz sonara tan mal. No quería que pensaran que se quejaba, así que se empujó a una posición erguida.

"¡Ron!" Ginny jadeó cuando se apartó hacia Ron. "¡Ron, tus brazos!"

"Sí, ya lo habíamos visto", gruñó Moody cuando se apoderó de la muñeca de Ron. Ron se miró e hizo una mueca al ver las heridas. Era la primera vez que las veía sin estar bajo la maldición y su estómago se le revolvió más al verlas. Eran profundas, palpitantes, y tenían un repugnante y profundo tono rojizo-violáceo que le hizo pensar que esas marcas nunca se irían. "Vamos a tener que hacernos cargo de esto de inmediato."

Ron, sin embargo, pronto perdió interés en sus verdugones, y miró hacia atrás y adelante entre Kingsley y Moody. "¿Cómo está Hermione? ¿Y a dónde fue Harry?" -preguntó. Su memoria era bastante vaga acerca de todo lo que acababa de suceder, pero sí tenía un resplandor de Hermione en el suelo, pálida e inmóvil mientras que Harry salía corriendo de la habitación. Kingsley y Moody se miraron preocupados, así que Ron se volvió hacia Ginny. Ginny se mordió el labio y evitó sus ojos. "Ginny, ¿dónde están?" Su ceño se profundizó cuando vio el loco ángulo del tobillo de Ginny que sobresalía pulgadas "¿Y qué te pasó en el pie?"

"Está roto, pero estará bien", dijo Ginny en breve. "Y no sabemos a dónde fue Harry, pero Hermione..." Ella vaciló, mirando por encima del hombro a una de las puertas. "Hermione..."

"Hermione, ¿qué?" Ron interrumpió con impaciencia. "Recuerdo su aspecto terrible - ¿está despierta?"

"Voy a ver por ti," Moody intervino cuando se puso pesadamente sobre sus pies. Ron le vio ir y por primera vez notó la desagradable herida en la cara de Moody. Al parecer, él y Ginny no fueron los únicos que se enfrentaron a Mortífagos esa noche.

"Genial" Ron dijo cuando Moody salió, volviéndose Ron nuevamente a Ginny. "Ahora, ¿qué pasó con ella?"

"Yo… no lo sé" replicó Ginny, finalmente perdiendo los estribos. "No estaba con ella, ¿recuerdas? ¡Estaba con ustedes!"

Ron la miró fijamente durante un momento, antes de que otro recuerdo viniera sobre él. "¡Ese bastardo te rompió el pie!"

Ginny parpadeó, sorprendida por el abrupto cambio de tema. "¡Está bien!" argumentó. Ron no le creyó por un segundo, pero antes de que pudiera seguir insistiendo en el tema, se escuchó una voz familiar que decía exactamente lo que quería oír.

"... Cuando Ron se sienta mejor, tráelo aquí."

_¡Sí!_ Ron se puso en pie y se precipitó a salir. Kingsley y Ginny intentaron detenerle. Si el profesor Lupin dijo que podía entrar, sería capaz de entrar, y por las miradas ansiosas de Ginny hacia la puerta, estaba bastante seguro de que Hermione estaba en algún lugar ahí dentro. Moody seguía bloqueando la puerta con su pesado cuerpo, de manera que Ron estaba detrás de él muy impaciente.

Moody no se percató de su presencia ya que estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo con Lupin, para disgusto de Ron. "¡Pensé que habías dicho que no querías que la viera así!"

Kingsley sacudió el brazo de Ron y trató de jalarlo hacia atrás, pero Ron se apartó de manera tan desafiante que Kingsley levantó las manos en rendición. Ginny todavía estaba luchando por ponerse de pie, así que ella no sería capaz de detener la entrada de Ron. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar por un lado de Moody. La voz de Lupin continuó flotando sobre la descomunal figura de Moody. "No, mientras se está recuperando, no. Pero creo que Hermione persistirá en el estado en que encuentra, y lo necesita para sacarla de ahí. Volverá en sí, si él está aquí."

_¿Persiste? ¿En qué estado?_ Ron pensó furiosamente, comenzaba a apretar los puños. _¿Qué habían hecho con ella? _Por no hablar de _¿dónde diablos estaba Harry?_ Ron negó con la cabeza ligeramente - Harry podía manejarse por su cuenta, él estaba seguro de ello, y además, siempre parecía saber cuando Harry realmente necesitaba ayuda y este no era uno de esos momentos. Pero, ahora, Hermione estaba herida y en problemas, y Lupin estaba en lo cierto - Ron sabía que él era el único que podría ayudar a sacarla del estado en que se encontraba.

"¿Está seguro?" Moody preguntó, obviamente, todavía escéptico.

Lupin finalmente pareció perder los estribos. "Alastor, ¿has visto a estos dos juntos?"

"Sí..."

"¿Y te das cuenta a quiénes nos recuerdan?

"Por supuesto que sí..."

"Y si Lily yaciera aquí inconsciente, ¿qué podríamos hacer por ella?"

El estómago de Ron se sacudió con un enorme ataque de nervio - ¿Él y Hermione les recordaban a todos ellos, los _padres_ de Harry? ¿Él y su mejor amiga eran como una pareja casada? ¿Podrían acaso _saber_? ¿Era tan obvio que estaba loco por ella?

"Traeríamos a James."

"¡Entonces _trae a Ron_! "

"No se moleste." Ron finalmente habló en voz alta. Se sacudió el shock de escuchar que él y Hermione eran como los padres de Harry, y aun si todos sabían acerca de lo que sentía por ella, ella lo necesitaba. Y sin importar si el mundo entero sabía después de eso, que él se preocupaba por ella mucho más que un amigo, iba a asegurarse de hacer todo lo posible para cuidar de ella.

_"¡Ron, vuelve aquí dentro!" _

Ron miró al cielo y ni siquiera se molestó en mirar por encima del hombro. "Cállate, Ginny". Sin embargo miró a Kingsley haciéndole una silenciosa pregunta con sus ojos. Kingsley asintió con una leve sonrisa y se volvió para ayudar a Ginny. Moody, sin embargo puso su mano a través del marco de la puerta para bloquear el camino de Ron. Ron rodó sus ojos nuevamente y se centró en el ex profesor de DCAO. "¿Dónde está Hermione? "

"Ron, no te esfuerces, ¡vuelva a sentarte! podrás verla en un minuto." Lupin lo llamó. Ron trató de mirar por encima del hombro de Moody's a Lupin, pero Moody lo empujó un poco rudo hacia atrás.

"¡Escúchalo, muchacho, y vuelve al pasillo!" Moody instó.

Ron liberó su hombro y se mantuvo firme, levantando la barbilla un tanto desafiante a Moody. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hay de malo en ella? ¿Va a estar bien?" -preguntó en rápida sucesión. Esperaba que no fuera claramente evidente que su corazón estaba latiendo violentamente ante la idea de Hermione severamente lesionada o algo peor.

Moody miró por encima del hombro a Lupin, y Lupin debió haber dado su consentimiento. Moody se movió hacia un lado y Ron tuvo su primer vistazo de la habitación.

Neville y Luna estaban sentados más cerca a la puerta. Luna parecía estar perfectamente bien, un poco distraída, pero bien. Neville, sin embargo, tenía un pañuelo muy ensangrentado en el rostro, y tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para detener el abundante sangrado. En el otro lado de la habitación, Remus Lupin estaba de pie detrás de un escritorio grande, con una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione.

_Hermione_. Su sangre se transformó en agua helada al verla tendida sobre el escritorio. Su rostro estaba lejano a él por lo que no sabía si tenía alguna lesión o si aún estaba increíblemente pálida, no sabía qué le había sucedido. Lo único que podía decir era que estaba muy, pero muy quieta, y el verla yacer inconsciente le estaba haciendo sentirse físicamente mal. Debió haber mostrado con bastante claridad en su rostro lo que estaba experimentando, porque cuando trató de dar un vacilante paso hacia delante, la mano de Moody lo agarró por el hombro y Lupin alzó una mano restringiéndolo. Lupin habló en una voz tranquila y racional que irritó aún más a Ron. "Creo que estará bien, sólo tómalo con calma, Ron. No vas a ayudar a Hermione si te haces daño; es lo último que ella querría."

"¿No va a hacer nada por ella? ¿Ha tratado de ayudarla en todo?" Ron exigió con furia. De todo lo que podía ver, Lupin estaba sólo viendo a Hermione, ahí tendida e inconsciente.

"¡Ron!" Ginny, apoyada en Kingsley, protestó por detrás de él. Él se dio media vuelta para mirarla, pero luego decidió que no era el momento de discutir con Ginny. Tenía que llegar a Hermione.

La mano de Moody le seguía sujetando con una fuerza increíble, así que Ron se dirigió a él. "Por favor, sólo permítanme verla. Tal vez yo pueda ayudar." Volvió la cabeza hacia Lupin. "Usted decía que yo le ayudaría... "

"Ron..." Lupin empezó con torpeza.

"Usted ha dicho que le recordamos a los padres de Harry, que si la mamá de Harry estuviera herida, traerían al padre de Harry, ¿verdad?" Ron se defendió.

"Ron..." Lupin lo intentó de nuevo.

"Entonces yo debería estar aquí con ella, ¿no es así?"

_"Ron..." _

_"¡Remus!"_

Ron se sorprendió de haber llamado a un adulto por su primer nombre. Su madre le había enseñado siempre que fuera respetuoso, y toda esa basura, pero simplemente no era el momento para protocolos. Hermione podría estar _muriendo_, por todo lo que sabía... el pecho de Ron se congeló cuando se detuvo a medio pensamiento. No podía seguir teniendo esos pensamientos sin graves efectos secundarios. _Vamos, Hermione_, pensó desesperadamente hacia ella. Golpeó algo con impaciencia mientras la miraba, deseoso de ver una señal de vida. Sintió revivir por un momento y su corazón se elevó con esperanza cuando la vio levantar la mano. Pero nadie reaccionó a ello, por lo que tal vez debió habérselo imaginado._ Vamos_, pensó otra vez, su desesperación aumentando. No sería capaz de apartar los ojos de Hermione hasta que la viera moverse, o la escuchara hablar o hacer algo para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Ella era, después de todo, _Hermione_ - Hermione era la mejor bruja en toda la escuela y había sobrevivido a estar petrificada y todo eso, por lo que debería ser capaz de salir de esto. _Tenía_ que hacerlo. Ginny pareció advertir su absoluto terror a la vista de una Hermione herida y cómodamente puso la mano en su hombro. Por suerte, para ella, no le había tocado sus brazos que seguían hormigueándole como locos. Ron torpemente comenzó a tirar de las mangas de su capa para ocultar las heridas, así como para cubrir la desagradable vista. No quería que nadie lo viera así.

"¿Ron?"

La cabeza de Ron se alzó de sus brazos. La voz estaba llena de dolor y extremadamente somnolienta, pero era ella. "¡Hermione!" Moody lo soltó de inmediato y Ron entró a la habitación hasta el otro lado de mesa en la que Hermione estaba acostada. Él giraba su cuello para lograr ver su rostro. Todavía estaba pálida, pero su frente se plegaba ligeramente como si estuviera despertando contra su voluntad. No parecía tener ninguna otra lesión. Miró a Lupin interrogante, pero Lupin se encogió de hombros y dio un paso atrás, lo que indicaba que Ron debía hacerse cargo. La carrera le había dejado un poco sin aliento, por lo que tuvo que hacer una pausa por un momento para recobrarlo, antes de hablar directamente con ella. "Hermione, abre los ojos", declaró Ron.

Sabía que era descaradamente obvio que le estaba rogando a la chica, pero no le importaba. Ella tenía que saber que estaba muy preocupado, y una de las muchas grandes cosas acerca de Hermione, era que siempre consideraba sus sentimientos, excepto, por supuesto, cuando estaba enojada con él. Ella no querría que él se sintiera de esa manera, así que tenía que despertar.

"Ron", Hermione susurró de nuevo, sus labios apenas se movían y la voz apenas era audible. Pero estaba consciente y viva; era el primer paso para traer a Hermione de regresó a su maravilloso ser.

"Estoy aquí", dijo Ron con urgencia. Tenía que admitir que le dejó una sensación de calor bastante agradable en el estómago, que de todas las personas en el mundo, Hermione hubiese dicho _su_ nombre cuando necesitaba a alguien. Era bueno saber que alguien podría necesitarte mucho, sobre todo cuando la necesitabas de regreso. Puso su mano suavemente en la mejilla de Hermione y volvió su cara hacia él. Su piel estaba muy fría y pegajosa, algo que puso a Ron aún más nervioso ya que de alguna manera fue lastimada terriblemente, pero quería que supiera que estaba allí para ella, y que esperaba que su toque le diera una especie de ánimo "¿Puedes abrir los ojos para mí?" -preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí" admitió Hermione finalmente con una muy somnolienta. Ron contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba. Ella no obedeció de inmediato y Ron siguió manteniendo su mano en la mejilla, con la esperanza de que entendiera el mensaje, que no iba a dejarla. No respiró hasta que levantó sus párpados, y finalmente se abrieron sus ojos. No pudo evitar sonreír en bendito alivio cuando sus ojos color avellana se tornaron menos adormecidos y vidriosos y se centraron directamente en él.

"Oye", dijo Ron en voz baja. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Hermione parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero lo único que podía hacer era encogerse de hombros, pero incluso ese simple movimiento, provocó que por su rostro se mostrara una mueca de agudo dolor. Ron hizo una mueca junto con ella y Lupin se adelantó para poder interrogar a Hermione. "¿Puedes decirnos qué pasó?" Lupin le preguntó en voz baja.

"Bueno - mortífagos - y uno - me", fue todo lo que Hermione lograba decir. Parecía que tenía sentido para ella, lo que causó que Ron frunciera aun más el ceño. Hermione era la persona más articulada que conocía y si estaba lesionada de modo tal que ni siquiera podía ser coherente, algo debía estar realmente mal. Miró a Lupin para orientación y podía sentir que Lupin estaba tan preocupado por ella como él lo estaba.

"Vamos a tratar de sentarte", sugirió Lupin. Él se apoderó de uno de sus brazos y asintió con la cabeza a Ron para que tomara el otro. Con cuidado, la levantaron hasta una posición erguida, pero no pudieron detener la explosión de dolor en su pecho. Ron, una vez más sintió un destello de simpatético dolor cuando tan valiente como es Hermione, trató de disimular lo mucho que el movimiento le dolió, no pudo detenerse de llorar. Sacudió su brazo para liberarse del agarre de Lupin y poder envolverlo alrededor de su vientre, pero sin el apoyo adicional, se desplomó hacia el otro lado. Ron instintivamente se puso delante de ella para que su cabeza cayera sobre su pecho, y puso una mano en su hombro para sostenerla y con el otro guió suavemente sus piernas para que estuvieran colgando de la mesa. Ahora estaba sentada en posición vertical y era de esperarse que le ayudara a despejar la cabeza un poco. Hermione no parecía ser muy capaz de levantar la cabeza todavía y, francamente, Ron estaba muy bien con eso. Se sentía algo agradable el que Hermione se apoyara en él, por lo que Ron, intuitivamente se acercó a ella para que pudiera descansar con más comodidad la mejilla en su pecho. Él vaciló un instante antes de levantar su mano para tomar su cabello y colocarlo hacia atrás, como siempre había querido hacerlo, esperando que el gesto fuera, de alguna manera, un consuelo para Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo y tembloroso suspiro, antes de esconder más su rostro en su pecho. Ron de pronto quiso mantenerla así por el resto de su vida.

Tragó saliva, olvidaba que él y Hermione no eran los únicos, así que bajó la voz, usó ese tono que no utilizaba muy a menudo y realmente sólo había utilizado cuando estaba con Hermione. "Está bien. Todo va a estar bien." Esperaba que sus palabras la tranquilizaran, pero obviamente había hecho algo mal, porque Hermione se alejó de él y lo miró con espanto.

"¿Harry?" -susurró ansiosamente.

_Hijo de p_…, Ron pensó con furia. ¿Cómo podía él no haber preguntado antes acerca de Harry? Bueno, lo hizo, pero debería haberlos presionado hasta que finalmente llegara una respuesta. "Yo - yo no lo sé." Ron miró a Lupin para más instrucciones, con la esperanza que ayudase con más información mientras que Ron ponía de manifiesto todo lo que podía recordar. "Salió corriendo - No sé qué ha pasado, pero..." Ron se apagó cuando se dio cuenta de que Lupin estaba, definitivamente, evitando mirarlos, se veía como si estuviese sufriendo por una intensa batalla interna. _¿Qué?,_ Ron pensó con una fresca ansiedad. Algo había sucedido y ese algo era realmente malo.

"¿Ginny? ¿Neville? ¿Luna?, ¿todos bien?" Hermione llamó débilmente. Ron sonrió un poco; Hermione estaba aquí, obviamente, muy herida, y sin embargo aún estaba preguntando acerca de todos sus amigos y asegurándose de que estaban bien. Quería llevar la mano por su cabello nuevamente, pero se contuvo. Hermione estaba empezando a mostrar algunos signos de normalidad propia y tenía miedo de la más mínima alteración en su humor, o nada cambiaría eso. Lo único que quería era traer de vuelta a Hermione.

"Edtoy bien Hedmaione" farfulló Neville a través de su sangrante nariz.

"Estoy bien", le aseguró Ginny.

"Yo también", dijo Luna en su típica voz lejana.

Hermione hizo un gesto de alivio, y luego se volvió hacia Ron. "¿Y tú? Oí que alguien mencionó que habías resultado herido. ¿Qué pasó?" Ron no quería mostrarle – lo que él sabía que la haría preocuparse, y más que otra cosa, odiaba preocuparla. Pero también sabía que Hermione no descansaría hasta que descubriera la verdad, por lo que en silencio se arremangó la camisa. Efectivamente, Hermione dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa y con cuidado se apoderó de uno de los codos de Ron para poder inspeccionar las heridas más de cerca. El calor que llevaron los dedos a la parte posterior de su codo renovaron esa emocionante sensación en su estómago - tal vez, haberle dicho no era tan malo después de todo. "¿Qué te pasó?" -preguntó nerviosamente.

"Cerebros". Ron alzó la cabeza hacia la habitación del centro. "Les toqué, y..."

"¡Ellos le atacaron!" Hermione, como siempre, estaba un paso por delante de él. Ella ahogó un grito de angustia, mordiéndose los labios de la manera que a él siempre le gustaba. "Oh, Ron, ¡tenemos que revisar esto de inmediato!" Miró de manera suplicante a Lupin."Tenemos que salir de aquí. "

"Le aseguro que lo haremos, señorita Granger."

Ron volvió la cabeza, en la medida que pudo, manteniendo las manos cerca de los hombros y los brazos de Hermione, en caso de que necesitase mantener el equilibrio o algo así. Dumbledore acababa de aparecer en la puerta y todos los ojos se habían ido hacia él. Si alguien sabía dónde estaba Harry, ese era Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore," dijo Lupin respetuosamente, cuando ansiosamente rodeó el escritorio "¿Dónde está? "

"Harry está bien, Remus". Toda la sala dejó escapar un suspiro colectivo de alivio, y con el suspiro de Hermione, su cabeza volvió a bajar en el pecho de Ron. Ron la miró al instante. No sabía si estaba despierta o no - ¿y si se había desmayado de nuevo o algo? No le ayudó mucho cuando la voz de Dumbledore tomó un tono más agudo y pareció más preocupado de lo que le había escuchado jamás. "¿Señorita Granger?"

"Hey". Ron se encogió de hombros para que la cabeza de Hermione rebotara ligeramente fuera de él, y él movió la mano hasta su mejilla a fin de mantenerle la cabeza erguida. Sus ojos estaban más vidriosos que antes, pero al menos tenía los ojos abiertos y todavía estaba consciente. "¿Estás haciendo todo bien?" Hermione se limitó a asentir y se apoyó en el contacto de Ron. No es que a Ron le importara, pero le preocupaba también. Nunca había visto a Hermione tan de mal humor.

"Míreme, por favor, señorita Granger." Dumbledore, había cautelosamente volteado la cabeza de Hermione hacia él. Ron vio que el director miró profundamente en los ojos a medio abrir, debía estar utilizandoo Legilimancia para evaluar su condición. Él asintió con la cabeza como si lo que acababa de ver confirmara sus sospechas, y suavemente le dio una palmada en la cabeza, "Va a estar bien, señorita Granger," dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente. Ahora Ron podía desmayarse con alivio, pero gracias a la sonrisa de Hermione, se mantuvo conectado a tierra - era la primera vez que sonreía desde que había recuperado la conciencia. Dumbledore volvió su atención a Ron. "Por favor, vigílela en mi lugar, Sr. Weasley."

"Por supuesto" respondió Ron con lo que él esperaba, fuera un gran respeto y cortesía, pero honestamente, ¿quién pensaba Dumbledore que era? ¿Se suponía que Dumbledore era el mejor mago del mundo y tenía que preguntar si él, Ron Weasley, se haría cargo de una chica como Hermione? Un maestro de Legilimancia debía ser capaz de decir en un segundo que Ron no iba a separarse de Hermione hasta que el mundo de alguna manera volviera de nuevo a la normalidad. Dumbledore se rió entre dientes ligeramente, y su mano se detuvo en uno de los verdugones de Ron. Ron se puso rígido cuando los dedos marchitos pasaron directamente sobre una herida, pero en lugar de intenso dolor, sólo comodidad calmante fluyó a través de su brazo. Había olvidado lo mucho que sus brazos le estaban molestando desde que estaba tan atrapado en Hermione, pero ahora que el dolor cedió, dejó escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en sus labios. "Gracias".

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y miró a ambos por encima de sus gafas de media luna. "Ya he enviado a Harry de nuevo a Hogwarts, y estoy seguro que vendrá a verlos por la mañana. Pero hasta entonces, espero que los dos descansen lo más que puedan."

"Sí, profesor" dijeron Hermione y Ron al unísono. Pero Ron al instante podía decir que Harry no estaba bien, por las palabras de Dumbledore. Pero no podía estar lastimado físicamente, porque de lo contrario Harry ya estaría en el ala del hospital y no podía ser capaz de visitarlos por la mañana. Así que tenía que ser algo completamente distinto, pero ¿_qué_?

Incluso en su estado de aturdimiento, Hermione seguía siendo lo suficientemente astuta como para reconocer el tono de preocupación de Dumbledore. "Algo está mal" murmuró Hermione a Ron, "algo está _realmente_ mal, Ron."

"Ya lo sé" dijo Ron en voz baja. No le gustaba pensar en esto - acababa de recuperar a una de sus mejores amigos y justo cuando empezaba a estar menos preocupado por ella, _bam_, ahora estaba locamente preocupado por su otro mejor amigo.

"¿Qué crees que pasó?" Hermione preguntó, mirando a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos, ansiosos.

"Yo - yo no lo sé", balbuceó Ron, los ojos vagando por el lugar para obtener una pista de lo que había sucedido después de haber sido hechizado. Todo era muy, muy borroso ahora, así que no podía confiar en su mala memoria. Pero podría basarse en lo que estaba viendo ahora. El Profesor Lupin se había acercado a la pared, una mano apoyada contra ella, con hombros temblorosos. ¿Estaba… - Ron miró más cerca - Lupin estaba _llorando_? ¿Qué diablos sería tan horrible que podría hacer a un hombre lógico y ecuánime como Lupin descomponerse?

Hermione siguió su mirada y como era una persona muy empática, se impresionó mucho al ver a Lupin llorando. Dejó escapar un largo y tembloroso suspiro, mismo que Ron conocía muy bien como una indicación de que estaba a punto de llorar, y Ron no podía soportar ver eso. Era divertido, había visto llorar a Hermione en varias ocasiones, pero cada vez que lo hacía, era más y más difícil de soportar. La primera vez que la había visto llorar estaba en tercer año, fue cuando se reconciliaron después de su pelea. Ella sólo lo agarró, lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Había sido uno de los momentos más impactantes de su vida, y uno de los más terribles también. Nunca antes, una chica le había agarrado así, con tal fiereza, con tanta emoción y necesidad. Había sido mucho más de lo que un chico de trece años podía manejar. Además existía la noción de vergüenza de que una chica le estuviera abrazando.

Después, ella lloró cuando él y Harry hicieron las paces al final de la primera prueba, pero eso ocurrió muy rápido y fue tan estúpido como para reírse de ello. Pero después de eso, era más y más difícil soportarlo. Había sido el momento después de la tercera prueba. Hermione se había contenido a sí misma valientemente mientras esperaban por noticias de Harry cuando lo visitaban en el ala del hospital. Pero después de que Harry tomó toda su poción, su madre le había ordenado a él y a Hermione irse a la cama. No había siquiera intentado dormir esa noche por lo que había estado en la sala común cuando Hermione se escabulló a la Torre de Astronomía para poder llorar en privado. Sin embargo, él tenía la imperiosa necesidad de seguirla y cuando hubo llegado, aunque ella trataba de ocultarlo, se notaba que había llorado. Él sintió una gran opresión en el pecho sólo al recordarlo. Había intentado torpemente consolarla, y ella se había aferrado a él con la misma ferocidad que en tercer año. Pero esta vez era más fácil acariciarle la cabeza y abrazarla. Aún le lastimaba mucho verla llorar y atravesar por tanto dolor.

Ella había estado endemoniadamente cerca de faltar al primer día de clases al principio del ciclo escolar. Harry les había discutido acerca de lo mucho que ella y él peleaban, y después de ello salió del lugar. Fue entonces cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que Hermione se mordía los labios para que dejaran de temblar, y estaba evitando verle a los ojos. Había hablado sobre su angustia acerca de qué hacer con Harry, no sólo para informarle a Harry lo que realmente necesitaba saber, sino algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, él de hecho, le había dicho a Harry que dejara de actuar como un idiota. Fue la única vez en la que realmente le dijo a Harry que estaba actuando muy irracional y acaloradamente.

Y ahora era probable que la viera llorar de nuevo y Ron no podía soportar que eso sucediera. Tal vez _ahora _si hacía algunas de las cosas que hizo _mientras_ ella _lloraba_, se sentiría mejor y no lloraría en absoluto. Tenía el cabello en la cara, como de costumbre, así que Ron primero se lo alejó del rostro. Él siempre había amado a su pelo, a pesar de sus constantes quejas acerca de lo esponjado que lo tenía, o de lo que los Slytherins decían al respecto. Era libre y diferente al de la mayoría de las chicas – personificaba a Hermione - orgullosa, radiante, y con una mente propia. Hermione cerró los ojos cuando dejó escapar un corto gemido y el corazón de Ron latió con alivio. A Hermione, en realidad le gustaba lo que Ron estaba haciendo - tal vez la hacía sentirse mejor.

Sólo se detuvo de acariciarle el pelo cuando ella se acercó y le tomó la mano. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca, se la apretó cerrando los ojos, como si de eso dependiera su vida. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír por la acción, aunque su agarre era demasiado justo, tenía cinco hermanos mayores y sabía reconocer el dolor cuando lo experimentaba.

"Oye", dijo Ron en voz baja. "Se podría estrangular a un Trol de montaña con ese agarre". Estaba en lo correcto al suponer que la referencia al Trol produciría una risa débil en ella. _Gracias Merlín_, pensó, la risa al fin había llegado. Hermione por fin abrió los ojos, pero ahora, para consternación extrema de Ron, una o dos lágrimas escaparon de las comisuras de sus ojos y corrían por su mejilla. Ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada, pero la mano de Ron estaba todavía en su rostro, y sin detenerse a pensar, levantó su cabeza hacia él. "No llores, amor, por favor" dijo en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara, mientras suavemente enjugaba la lágrima con su pulgar.

Quería decirle que no podía soportar que llorara, porque ella era la única persona que siempre quería ver feliz. Lamentó no tener el coraje de decirle que no debía llorar porque nada tan horrible como eso le sucedería otra vez, siempre y cuando él estuviera cerca, porque siempre estaría allí para protegerla. Y por primera vez deseaba desesperadamente decirle que se preocupaba por ella más que como un amigo, porque pensaba que podría hacerla sonreír y hacer que las odiosas lágrimas desaparecieran. Quería decirle un montón de cosas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el labio inferior de Hermione comenzó a temblar violentamente y una nueva ola de lágrimas explotó de sus ojos. _Oh mi amor_, Ron pensó mientras envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. _Odiaba_ que se sintiese tan terrible, todo lo que podía hacer era permitirle que llorase sobre su hombro. No supo si la ayudó, pero aunque nunca lo admitiría a nadie, mantenerla tan cerca le ayudó a controlar el nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con desatarse. Así que se aferró a lo único que amaba sobre todas las demás cosas, cerró los ojos, y deseó que el horrible mundo simplemente desapareciera, para que él pudiera estar con ella así para siempre.

_**FIN**_

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

_**Aaahhhhh QUE TIERNO Y BONITO FINAL,**_

_**Dejen sus impresiones y nos leemos en HERMIONE GRANGER Y EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO la próxima semana BESOS!**_

_**Ya conocen el caminito, no sean flojillos**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
